Warmth of a Cold Embrace
by ArabellaDaeva
Summary: Everything after SoN never happened, Greeks and Romans never met in person only IM and Nico never knew about Camp J. After Gaea is defeated, Percy and the Romans head to CHB to meet and live with the Greeks. But what if everything is way far more different than Percy remembers? NOTE: This is pure fanfiction, OC's, new powers, personalities, and lots of changes so read at own risk.
1. Chapter 1

**CHAPTER 1 - Godly Visits, Warships, and Newbies**

Percy's POV

Everything was fine… or at least that was before the gods decided to send a little message…

 _3 Days ago…_

 _We had just won the war with Gaea 2 months ago and we were back at Camp Jupiter, the legion had defeated the other half of Gaea's army in Rome while the campers of Camp Half-Blood fought the other half in Greece. I felt my heart clench at the thought of Camp Half-Blood… my home…_

 _I sighed and sat at the Praetor table waiting for Reyna to come. I looked around at the Romans, some still had wounds from the war, and I knew some were still in the infirmary but right now they looked relaxed and happy. I glanced at the fifth cohort and smiled when I saw Hazel and Frank. Hazel smiled while Frank gave me a nod. Everyone was much more relaxed since the war ended, that and I knew I rubbed off on them._

 _Suddenly, Reyna came in with a troubled look on her face and that's not a look you see on her every day. "Everyone to the arena! Now!" she ordered. Everyone scrambled at her tone. I looked at Frank who gave me a 'what's up?' look and I shrugged. I jogged up next to Reyna who was tensed, okay scratch that, more tense than usual._

 _"What's wrong Rey?" I asked and she glared at me_

 _"Just get to the arena" she snapped and left._

 _I followed her to the arena to see everyone all in order but that didn't catch my attention. What caught my attention was the huge image of the Olympians made from mist hovering in the middle of the arena. It was a huge Iris message. Reyna and I sat in our seats at the top as Praetors and faced the huge Iris message._

 _"My Lords and Ladies" Reyna and I greeted respectfully, well, more like Reyna greeted them respectfully, I was too busy panicking. You try having Lady Athena glare at you!_

 _"We won't be long daughter of Bellona; we only have a message" Lady Athena said eyeing the romans coldly. Well, they did take her title as goddess of war away._

 _"First of all, we would like to thank you for fighting in the war and we assure you all those who have passed away in the war shall receive Elysium. Now, we are proud to know the age old grudge between Greeks and Romans have slowly start to disappear considering you helped each other in war, but… it has come to our attention that Greeks and Romans have not met aside from the Iris Message from single highest leader to leader of both camps" Zeus started and looked at the Olympians, he then gestured for Lady Athena to take over._

 _Lady Athena stood up "We have decided for you Romans to travel to the Greek camp known as Camp Half-Blood" she stated without emotion_

 _"B-but your grace" Octavian started and began protesting. I groaned inwardly, why didn't we just leave him in Rome? Oh right, he's our augur. I'd choose the Rachel over him in a heartbeat, scratch that, I'd choose the old mummy oracle than him any day._

 _Lady Athena glared at him "You dare defy the gods Roman?" she asked icily making Octavian shut up a 'no lady Minerva'_

 _She nodded and continued "As I was saying, we have decided that you will go to Camp Half-Blood to meet your Greek counterparts, also, we decided that you will stay there for a year which should be enough for you to settle and get to know the Greeks. We have already informed the leaders of Camp Half-Blood about this and they are now aware of your upcoming arrival. We know some of you already have families, school, and other important things to take care of so we have come to decide that only everyone 13 years old and above, aside from those with families and school will be the ones to embark on the journey. Now, the rest of Olympian council are sorry to say, you have no say in the matter for it has already been decided" Lady Athena explained, people were about to protest so she continued_

 _"As for your transportation, the campers of Camp Half-Blood have agreed to let you use their warship, the Argo II, it will be here along with chosen representatives from Camp Half-Blood to make sure you get to their camp correctly. Now, the Argo II will arrive here in Camp Jupiter in 3 days, that should be enough for you to prepare, pack up, clear everything up, and bid farewell to your legion. Take note praetors are coming as well so I suggest you find temporary praetors daughter of Bellona. Maybe even another co-praetor" Lady Athena finished, directing the last part at me before sitting back on her throne_

 _"Is everything clear?" Hera asked_

 _"Yes my lady" Reyna answered stiffly and the Olympians nodded, the mist was about to vanish until Lady Athena put up her hand and turned to me with an emotionless expression_

 _"Perseus Jackson, you have a lot unfinished business at Camp, I suggest you prepare yourself sea spawn, and beware… time… can change everything…" Lady Athena warned me before the Iris message vanished leaving us all shocked_

Three days passed since that, and after so much protest and meetings, here we are… all waiting for the Argo II to arrive. Everyone was at the field of Mars while I was up on one of the hills. I sat down on the grass with my duffel bag beside me, I didn't really have much stuff here, all of my things were back at Camp Half-Blood. I sighed, I was going back home… to everyone… to Annabeth… my Wise Girl…

What if she moved on? Come on Percy, your girl's the most beautiful girl at camp and it's been over a year for gods' sake! She could've forgotten about you by now and dated some other camper… anger filled me at the thought of Annabeth, _my_ Annabeth, with another guy, holding her, making her laugh, kissing her…

"Woah Perce! Calm down! Your causing a hurricane over there" I heard Frank yell making me snap out of my thoughts. I looked in the direction he was pointing where a small hurricane started to form. I sighed and made the hurricane vanish.

"What's wrong Percy?" Hazel asked as she sat in front of me, Frank followed and sat next to her

"Yeah Perce, you looked like you want to murder someone" Frank added and I put my head in my hands

"I'm going home…" I said to no one in particular

"What's wrong with that? Aren't you excited?" Frank asked confused and Hazel sighed

"You're scared about what's waiting for you there aren't you? It's because of Lady Minerva's warning, you're scared that everything and everyone changed" Hazel told me

"Not everyone…" I trailed off and stared into space

"It's about Annabeth isn't it?" Frank asked

"What if she moved on?" I asked

"Come on Percy, have more faith in Annabeth, have more faith in your relationship, I mean, you said it so yourself, you guys came a long way" Hazel smiled

I smiled lightly at her "Maybe you're right"

"That's the spirit!" Frank cheered clapping me on the back "Do you think she's one of the representatives though?" he asked and I shrugged

"If they're basing the representatives on titles, Annabeth should be there" I explained

"But didn't you say she's always been a leader? I'm not trying to put your hopes down or anything okay, it's just, the gods were silent at first so I'm guessing your camp director Lord Bacchus was called back. Think about it, you said she was always a leader, if she took a place as leader then she must've stayed back at your camp to settle everyone down for our arrival" Hazel explained and Frank agreed

"Haven't thought about that, but, it's the most likely thing she'll do. I wouldn't be surprised if she isn't here though it would be nice to know she wanted to see me right away"

"Why don't we just find out when the Greeks arrive?" Hazel suggested and we agreed

"WARSHIP!" someone yelled and we looked up to see a _huge_ gold warship heading towards the field of mars

"Or… we could find out now" Frank said still in awe of the Argo II

Everyone stood still as the ship stopped moving and landed. I saw Reyna walking up to the front and I grabbed my duffel bag heading towards the crowd with Frank and Hazel on my heels. Frank shape-shifted into a falcon and flew up, as a rope ladder was thrown over the railing and we saw a group of figures go down one by one either sliding down or climbing down slowly. They were all in battle armor with weapons resting on their bodies. Okay, not really welcoming.

"I did a head count. 13 Greeks in all" Frank told me as he shape-shifted back into human beside me

We made our way through the silent legion and I stood a little behind Reyna with Frank and Hazel at my side.

"Welcome Greeks!" Reyna greeted though her tone was guarded

"Yeah, yeah, yeah, everybody's welcome, now can we hurry?! The faster we leave with you guys, the faster we get back to camp" one of the Greeks, obviously male, snapped sarcastically. The romans scowled at the disrespect, gripping their weapons tightly. One of the Greeks came close to the guy and hit him with the hilt of a dagger

"What was that for?!" he snapped

"Show some respect will you?!" the one that hit him hissed in a high pitch voice. Female.

"Enough" another Greek ordered. The voice was female, and was sort of familiar. The group cleared a way for another Greek. By the body structure, it was female.

"My apologies for his behavior and disrespect. He's been restless, he's been wanting to go back home immediately, and his patience can only go too far" the girl explained in a tight voice. She was nervous, I would be too if I were on enemy grounds.

"I understand, but if he were a Roman, he would have been punished" Reyna said through gritted teeth

"See? She's telling the truth you know and Jason did warn us" the first girl who hit the guy stated and some Romans gasped

"Jason? Jason… Grace?" Reyna asked, hope shining in her eyes through her tough façade

"Yes, Jason Grace, the son of Jupiter, and your former colleague Praetor Reyna" the same girl answered "If you're wondering how I know, Jason has mentioned you" she added

"Is he well? Is he with you?" Reyna asked and I could she was trying to stay strong instead of bombarding the Greeks about Jason

"He is very much well, but I'm afraid the answer to your second question is no, he is at Camp Half-Blood" the other girl, "V" answered. The first girl then looked around and scanned the romans before resting in my direction. Her posture relaxed before facing the Greeks

"Perseus Jackson is here! The son of Poseidon is well!" she announced and all of the Greeks sighed in relief

She faced us "Well then, I think we've have enough tension. Now that we know Percy is fine. I don't see any reason why there should be any ill will besides the age old grudge that needs to be settled when we get to camp" she said like it was nothing, but her tone was mocking as if she was saying we were the ones being difficult

"Well, as much as I put my fate in the gods' hands, I need to know whose hands I'm putting my legion in. identify yourselves" Reyna told them coldly

"No need to be rash. Everyone, armor and helmets off as you introduce yourself" V ordered

One by one, the Greeks stepped forward and pressed something on their necks. Their whole armor minus their helmet shed off magically, revealing Camp Half-Blood shirts and the traditional Camp bead necklaces proudly displayed on their necks except their necklaces had a small coin-like pendants in the very middle. The Romans gasped in shocked. Some stared in awe and others were judgmental.

"Our armor is magical, press this middle that looks like a coin and give the order whether to wear or take off armor" she told us and gestured the Greeks to start introducing themselves. I eyed the campers without armors, I didn't know any of them, some looked familiar from camp but I wasn't close to them.

"Raven Black, daughter of Hecate, Greek counterpart of Trivia" she had layered black hair with streaks of blue and bangs to the side and she had amethyst eyes. She reminded me of Thalia who also had a 'don't mess with me' aura

"Ciara Benvenuti, daughter of Tyche, Greek counterpart of Fortuna" she had wavy light brown hair and hazel eyes. She looked guarded but seemed laid back.

"Paolo Montes, son of Hebe, Greek counterpart of Juventas" he had brown hair and blue eyes. He had the same expression as Ciara except with less tension.

"Laurel Victor, daughter of Nike, Greek counterpart of Victoria" she had curly blue hair that gets a shade darker until it reaches the bottom and blue green eyes. She had a competitive glint in her eyes as if she's waiting for a challenge.

"Damien White, son of Nemesis, Greek counterpart of Invidia" a guy with black hair and sky blue eyes. He had an emotionless expression as he surveyed the Romans

"Elena Jordan, daughter of Iris, Greek counterpart of Arcus" she had shore curly light blonde hair, and colorful eyes that seemed to sparkle. She was the first to smile warmly at all of us. I silently sighed in relief, at least I know one is nice.

Two girls stepped forward together "Alice Miyazawa" the first girl introduced "Julia Feingold" the second girl folowed "daughters of Hermes, Greek counterpart of Mercury" they said in unison. They reminded me of the Stoll brothers. Both had the signature mischievous blue eyes of the Hermes cabin except, Alice had short layered ginger colored hair while Julia had long straight blonde hair.

I was getting restless, is Annabeth even here? Is anyone I'm really close with here? "Did you bring anyone I'm really familiar with?" I blurted out. Damn ADHD!

The last 5 chuckled "Don't worry not all of us are newbies to you Percy" one of the five removed his helmet to reveal an old friend "Austin Lake, son of Apollo" he introduced and smirked at me.

"Sherman Yang, son of Ares, Greek counterpart of Mars, Hey Jackson" he smirked too

The girl, "V", who spoke earlier stepped forward and removed her helmet revealing light brown curls and cerulean blue eyes "I'm Valerie, a naiad, in other terms, sea nymph" she introduced and smiled at me "Hey Percy, we've been worried" she scolded playfully

I smiled sheepishly "Hey Val, how are you and Mal?"

"We're fine" she smiled warmly

The girl who hit the first guy earlier then stepped forward and stood straight "Phoebe, hunter of Artemis, Greek counterpart of Diana"

"Hey Phoebe" I greeted

"Perseus" she nodded stiffly though she had a small smile. Ever since I got Lady Artemis' favor, the hunters trusted me as well and got along with the campers now.

Then the guy who disrespected Reyna stepped forward "Mark Lloyd, son of Ares, Greek counterpart of Mars" he said proudly before his eyes rest on me "You got some business to clear up Jackson" he sneered

I shivered at the similarity it had to Lady Athena's warning but rolled my eyes at his typical behavior. Some of the Romans growled at the disrespect shown to both praetors.

"Are any of you leaders of Camp Half-Blood?" Reyna asked before I could retort

"I'm afraid not, our leaders are back at home handling everyone. We were just chosen representatives, the newbies needed more experience. As for the 5 of us, we're senior campers, somebody has to guide the newbies and at the same time guide _you_ to Camp" Phoebe answered and Reyna nodded at her

"Now, let's get to business, Sherman, Damien, lower the gangplank!" Mark ordered them before turning to the Romans "Grace told us you go by cohort, so your line will be by that" he continued. He was about to turn around but stopped and looked at us again "Almost forgot, fifth cohort, you're up first along with praetors, a little request by Jason since he was from fifth" he added

"Will we all fit?" I asked, the warship was big but we were so many. The Greeks raised an eyebrow at my question

"We? Don't you mean, _they?_ Or are you a Roman now Jackson? Oh wait, would you prefer _praetor?"_ Mark sneered at me. I felt fury go through me, this guy was really getting on my nerves.

"It isn't like that!" I snapped

"Percy/Mark! Enough!" Reyna and Phoebe shouted in unison

"Mark, calm down, I'm sure Percy was merely curious. He doesn't mean any offense" Valerie said softly yet firmly before turning to me "Percy, do you doubt the building skills of camp?" she asked. Her voice was soft but had an edge to it as if saying 'say the wrong thing and you're dead'

"No" I said without hesitation and one of the newbies – Raven – cleared their throat

"Umm… if I may, Percy right? We've heard about you from camp. Anyways, the Argo II isn't just a huge metal machine, it's a magical warship. It also never runs out of room, a spell and idea courtesy of Cabins 6, 9, and 20. Actually, the spell also affects the weight of the ship, you can put a whole city but it won't weigh any heavier. You Romans have your own floor actually, you see the warship was originally made in case we have to meet you guys, the Greeks have the upper floor which was a request from the builders while you have the lower floor" Raven explained and I nodded while the Romans stood in awe while some scowled. Can't really blame them, most are legacies, it was a bit rare to bare gives from birthright and they probably didn't like being in a lower position.

"Umm guys… why don't we just get moving? The faster we move, the faster we get going" another newbie, Alice? I think, suggested

Soon enough we were loading up the Argo II, the Greeks gave the Romans a brief tour of the Argo, as well as some rules and regulations and then, we set sail for Camp Half-Blood


	2. Chapter 2

**CHAPTER 2 - Aboard the Argo II**

Everyone was getting settled in, even the rooms were magic, if you wanted it to be a room for two people, it transforms. The design of the room changes to your liking too. In short, the Argo II was really cool. A few minutes after we took off, the Greeks decided to leave us to ourselves on the 'Roman floor' as they call it. The guys and I including Reyna decided to have rooms next to each other. I was about to go inside one of the rooms before we heard someone clear their throat. We turned to see two of the newbies, it was that Raven girl and the daughter of Iris, Elaine? Elle? Elana? Oh! Elena!

Elena smiled at me warmly before speaking up "Percy right? Yeah, about your room, sorry but you're not staying with the Romans" she apologized and Raven nodded

"What?" was my brilliant reply

"You have your own room" Elena replied and smiled apologetically

"What?! But he's with us, he's our praetor!" Dakota, one of my friends and a son of Dionysus, protested as well as some other Romans. Reyna calmed them down though they still scowled at the two Greeks in front.

"Listen, we know he's praetor but" Elena started calmly but got cut off by Bobby, he was another friend of mine and a son of Mercury

"No, no, listen, he came with us, he sticks with us" he says firmly

"Look" Elena started still surprisingly calm but the Romans kept protesting. I felt bad for her, all the Romans weren't letting her speak and she only wanted to tell me I wasn't staying with them. I was about to step in but the other girl, Raven, beat me to it.

Raven stood next to Elena and looked at the Romans icily, obviously mad that they were all going against her friend

"Look, I mean no disrespect and all, but he's still from Camp Half-Blood and an important person there too. Percy has a personally made room in one of the private rooms upstairs on the Greek floor, it's also a request from our leaders" Raven explained calmly though her eyes held warning as to say 'I'm about to lose my temper'

"With all due respect, he's _our_ praetor. He stays with us" Gwen, a daughter of Apollo and another one of my friends said through gritted teeth

"Well, just accept that he's a _Greek_ not Roman" Raven said through gritted teeth. Her hand was twitching at her side, every once in a while, purple sparks would appear. Reyna saw this too and looked at me as if to say 'this is about you, stop this now'

"Guys, you don't have to fight over this, Gwen I can just" I tried butting in but Gwen was on a roll, she cut me off with a glare worthy of Hades

"No Percy, it's bad enough we're being forced to stay at their camp, we just got on the ship, they can't just separate you from us just because they want to" she snapped

Elena was also trying to calm her friend down "Raven, calm down" she tried soothing her friend.

"No Lena, they can't just snap at us for trying to bring Percy to where he belongs" Raven snapped and turned to me "Percy you're with us right?" she asked still glaring at Gwen

I was lost for words, where do I stand? I'm Greek and my family is with the Greeks, but the Romans? They became family too; they were the ones who had my back the past year. Damn it! Why do I even have to choose?! I don't need to… right?

I must've been silent too long because Gwen spoke up for me "Don't pressure him" she snapped

Raven scoffed "Why? Scared he'll choose the right side? _Our_ side?" she taunted

"You listen and you listen clear, Percy belongs with us" Gwen snapped glaring at Raven who returned the glare with much more venom. Everyone was silent and even Reyna and I know not to interfere anymore except if it goes physical. Elena must've thought the same thing because she just stood silent though her hand was resting on the hilt of her dagger cautiously.

Raven laughed sarcastically "Sorry to disappoint you, but we both know that's a lie" she sneered, the sparks coming from her hand slightly growing bigger. I looked at Reyna worriedly, if there's one thing I learned from the Romans, they never back down from a fight, but if there's one thing I remember from the Greeks, they are definitely not someone you want to mess with when they're pissed off. Gwen was a great fighter in both physical and verbal battles, but as much as I hate to say it, she would NOT win this battle.

"Percy's _our_ praetor, _our_ leader. The war ended 2 months ago, I don't see him going back to you Greeks don't I? Plus, he loves it at _Camp Jupiter,_ not your little camp. Percy has been with _us_ for more than a year. _We_ are his _family._ He may be from Camp Half-Blood but he is now a true _Roman_ " Gwen smirked at Raven. I expected Raven to blow up but she just smirked like she had won. Uh oh. I knew that look, I had seen that look on the children of Athena whenever someone stupid decides to start a debate with them. This won't be good.

Raven gave a dark smile "You wanna play that way? I may not know Percy like the senior campers do but I know enough" she started before smirking with an evil glint in her eyes

"Sorry, _sweetie_ , but you just lost. Like I said, just accept that he is a _Greek_ NOT a Roman. He's your leader? I don't think so, he's _our_ leader. News flash! Percy has been at Camp Half-Blood for _5 years_ , and in those 5 years, he kept coming back to _us_. In those 5 years, he made very, very close and dear friends, may I remind you he even had a _girlfriend_ before he ever came to Camp Jupiter. Camp Half-Blood is and always will be Percy's _home_ not Camp Jupiter. You can play the part as his home while he lost his memories and need to lead you in war but you will never match up to Camp Half-Blood's place in his life. We're his family. Us. Not. You. He is and has always been a Greek" Raven smirked in triumph

Gwen was red with rage but said nothing making Raven scoff at her before turning around. I saw Gwen reach for her dagger. Reyna and Elena did too and narrowed their eyes

"Gwen" Reyna warned but Gwen had already thrown her dagger.

Elena caught it with ease with her hand just as it was about to pierce Raven's back. Elena once calm eyes filled with hatred as she glared at Gwen.

"Never. Hurt. My. Friends" she said, taking a step closer to Gwen at each word. Raven turned around and grabbed Elena's shoulder.

"Don't. She's not worth it" she told her and turned Elena around before turning to look me and taking a step forward

"Percy, I never wanted it to be like this but I fight when me or my friends are threatened, you can stay with the Romans but your room is still free for you to use" she started before taking a breath "Percy… if I were you" she said, her amethyst eyes suddenly turning stormy grey and she spoke as if in a trance "Decide where your loyalties lie" and for a moment I knew it was Lady Athena talking to me. Raven, back to her real self, grabbed Gwen's dagger from Elena and handed it to Reyna before walking away, dragging Elena with her.

After the whole fiasco, the guys calmed Gwen down and Reyna ordered everyone to never speak about the incident. Afterwards, we all took our own rooms and everyone settled in. I debated whether to use the room made for me but then remembered I was praetor, "the Romans need me" I whispered quietly before going in the room across from Reyna's.

After 2 hours of flying safely, thanks to the Gods. We were all just sitting around. My friends and I decided to lounge in my room, even Reyna joined us. They were all talking about what would possibly happen when they reach the Greek camp until Phoebe's voice rang out through the intercom.

"Attention to everyone on the Argo II! We will be arriving at camp in 4 hours. Thanks to magic and the gods' help, we estimated our travel time to be 6 hours. Everyone, please report to the main room, we will be staying there for most of the trip. Romans, take note, this has been decided by our leaders, they want us to keep an eye on you. Though please don't take it the wrong way; no offense was intended to anyone. All campers, please go to the control room. Lastly, hopefully this time there won't be any… incidents… that would be all" Phoebe announced

Everyone headed to the main room. I heard some mumblings and complaining about the Greeks behavior. Reyna walked beside me with Frank, Hazel, and some of our friends behind us

"The Greeks aren't how you described them" Reyna mumbled with a scowl "Yes, I knew they were disrespectful, and are obviously less serious and organized but I don't see where 'you will love the Greeks' come in" she imitated me with annoyance

"Most are newbies, the incident was just a misunderstanding and the guy who disrespected us in the beginning was a son of Ares err… Mars. I don't expect any different from him. The Greeks are like us, less serious and organized sure, but if you guys put up with me then you'll get along with the Greeks. They aren't so bad" I explained though I wasn't so sure myself

"I hope you're right Percy" Reyna muttered

We all headed to the main room, and once again, I gotta say this ship is really cool. Who knew we could all fit in one room on a ship. The Romans settled in, with armors gone and only weapons for emergencies, they were trying to get used to the feeling as they filled up the couches and bean bag chairs. They also admired the work of the Argo II, I spotted Octavian with some of the first cohort, he was glaring at everyone but his eyes would wander to handiwork of the ship from time to time.

"This ship is really something" I heard Hazel speak, still in awe

"Even I have to agree; the warship is amazing" Reyna praised louder than she intended to making some of the Romans stare at her but they turn away quickly when she gave a glare

"Of course, the Argo II is one of the best works of Camp Half-Blood. All the campers are proud of it" we turned to see Valerie smiling as she entered the main room. So far, she was the only one proving my point that the Greeks are not bad. Well… technically, Elena and Raven did try to be nice until the incident happened.

"The craftsmanship is really… admirable" Reyna said slowly eyeing Valerie, she was wary of the Greeks especially after Gwen's fight with Raven.

"I'm glad you think so, took us exactly 6 months to complete it" Valerie explained proudly, but not in a boastful way, instead she showed how proud she was of the handiwork. She turned to me.

"Percy" she smiled warmly and held her arms out for a hug which I gladly gave. When we pulled away her expression suddenly turned stern, her smile long gone. Uh oh. "Perseus Jackson, do you have any idea how worried we were?!" she scolded me with crossed arms "I know we were all busy with the war, but when we found out you regained your memories, we expected at least a letter or something! How come your co-praetor can go through the leader to leader iris message but you cannot send even a single greeting?!" I rubbed the back of my neck nervously as I stared down at her. I was taller but that didn't make her any less intimating, she reminded me of my mom when she was scolding me.

I looked at the Romans who were snickering and watching with amusement. They were probably surprised to see their praetor being scolded by some girl, then again, this girl wasn't just any girl; this girl was my "big sister" figure.

"Nice to see you again?" I smiled sheepishly and she pinched the bridge of her nose. Uh oh, that's not a good sign. If you ever meet this specific Naiad, take note, when she starts pinching the bridge of her nose, start running or thinking of a way to escape her wrath, it means she's trying to control her temper which was worthy of a daughter of Ares.

I glanced at my roman friends who just watched in amusement. I mouthed 'help me' and they snickered. Frank was stifling a laugh while Hazel giggled, heck! Reyna was trying not to laugh too! Good for her but not for me

I turned to the Valerie again who was looking at me expectantly "Well?" she said irritatingly, I looked at her in confusion and saw her clench her fist "Are you going to at least apologize?!" she snapped, her face turning red with anger

"Umm… sorry?" Her eye twitched, she was practically steaming and I was debating if I should start running from the Naiad. The everyone were now watching not only with amusement but they also had slight fear of the angry girl on front of me and relief that her anger wasn't directed towards them.

"Geez Percy, you haven't been with us for more than a day and you already managed to piss someone off, and Val to be specific, it takes some skill to piss off Ms. Peacemaker" Austin entered with a smirk before glancing at Reyna and Gwen frowning

"I heard about the incident earlier" he told them "I'm not trying to offend anyone but you guys should try to learn how to hold your tongue, the Greeks may insult one another, argue, and fight from time to time but you're Romans, they won't take it lightly if you insult them or anyone close to them. I'm sure you got that when Raven started talking back" he continued, directing the last sentence at Gwen

"Heard your name's Gwen, listen, I'm a family guy and I'm close to all my half-sibs, you know I wasn't exactly happy to know Raven got into a fight with a child of Apollo. I'm just saying, you may be my Roman half-sister but I stand by my fellow Greeks" he told Gwen seriously before continuing "Raven told us the whole thing that happened earlier, and she told the truth. I understand you guys grew attached to Percy after he stayed with you guys for more than a year but, Percy did come from Camp Half-Blood and was only sent to Camp Jupiter because of the prophecy. You're a child of Apollo Gwen, you can tell if I'm lying or not and we both know I'm telling the truth" he finished looking directly into Gwen's eyes who frowned but stiffly nodded in agreement

Valerie, who had already calmed down, went towards Reyna "We're trying to be civil, after all, you took care of Percy while we were all worried about him, and we have grown close to Jason as well" she smiled which Reyna surprisingly returned.

"How is Jason?" Reyna asked and all heads snapped towards us, everyone wondering about their former praetor

"He's doing well; he's already settled in at camp. He seems very happy actually" Valerie happily told Reyna who frowned at the thought of Jason being comfy at a Greek camp. Seeing this Valerie continued "But he sure misses you guys a lot" she added quickly "Like Percy, he remembers everything now, and he has spoken highly of Camp Jupiter" she continued and the Romans cracked a smile. Thank the gods for Austin and Valerie. Hopefully no one will piss them off.

Just then all the other Greeks minus the two sons of Ares and Phoebe came in. I glanced at Gwen who was glaring at Raven though Raven paid no attention.

For the next few hours, Val and Austin told the Romans about how Jason was doing while I sat in one of the bean bag chairs toying with riptide in pen form. My friends except Reyna, who busy listening about Jason along with the other Romans, sat by me

"What's up Percy?" Hazel asked

"Nothing, just thinking 'bout Camp Half-Blood" I told them

"Oh. You know that Raven and Valerie chick were scary' Frank shivered muttering 'hot girls are scary' and the boys agreed. Hazel and the girls, especially Gwen, hit them upside the head.

I chuckled "Most of the Greeks are like that" I told him

"Like you then, nice but it's obvious they're scary when they need to be" Hazel said before continuing "How do you know Valerie by the way? You seem very close" she asked and I smiled

"Yeah, she seems nice too, I mean she was the only one who really didn't piss me off, so far unlike that Raven chick" Gwen added making Hazel bump her shoulder lightly "What?" she asked innocently and Frank rolled his eyes

"Val's one of my close friends back at camp and my acts like a big sister to me. She's really nice, just protective of people she cares about. Actually, she's dating Annabeth's older half-brother, Malcolm, I think they should be engaged by now" I chuckled

"Yes indeed" we looked up to see Val standing before us with a warm smile "Mind if I join?" she asked. My friends looked at each other and then stared at Gwen who rolled her eyes before smiling lightly at Val with had a cautious look in her eyes

"Sure" she said and Val grinned before sitting down

"Talking about me Percy?" Val asked me with a raised eyebrow and I blushed

"They asked how I knew you" I shrugged

"it's just you're not like the others Greeks?" Bobby blurted out and blushed while Val just raised an eyebrow

"How so?" she asked staring at him directly in the eye

Bobby stuttered "Well… umm…. I-I…. I mean…"

"He means, you seem real nice towards us and be around us with ease while the others seem guarded" Reyna joined in. Apparently, story time was over, Austin went towards the Greeks that were huddled up in a corner chatting and goofing around while the Romans talked about what's waiting in Camp Half-Blood

Val nodded in understanding "Well, I don't see why I have to be guarded. The gods sent you to get along with us so why waste time fighting" she shrugged. I saw Reyna nod in approval at her wisdom and sighed in relief. At least one Greek got on her good side.

"Besides, if you're Percy's friends then I should learn to get along with you" Val added before looking at Gwen "Gwen right? Listen, Raven's not that bad, she's just really sensitive when it comes to us Greeks, we are her only family" she said sadly

"What do you mean?" Bobby asked and Val suddenly stiffened before sighing

"It's not my place to tell" she apologized "I'm just saying, give her a chance" she finished before standing up

"Nice to meet you, and Percy, I'd get ready if I were you" she warned me

"What's with everyone warning me to get ready?!" I complained and Val just chuckled though her eyes held… _pity?_

"You'll see when we get there" Val sighed and walked towards Austin and the other Greeks

"Something's up" Reyna said when Val was out of hearing

"Obviously" Dakota pointed out, he had a cup of Kool Aid in his hands and I groaned

"Who gave Dakota the Kool Aid?" I asked and Bobby chuckled nervously

"Umm… I did?" he said rubbing the back of his neck while smiling sheepishly

"Bobby" Reyna said sternly "Why did you do that?!" she scolded with a glare. We chuckled as he practically shrunk under her gaze

"Sorry Rey" he apologized and Reyna rolled her eyes. We were the only ones who got to be with her like this.

We all laughed not caring of the Romans looked at us, these were the times I remember that these guys are family. I glanced around and saw Austin and some of the Greeks look at us sadly before going back to their conversation. What's up with them?

Suddenly Mark's voice rang through the intercom "Attention all passengers of the Argo II! We are approaching Camp Half-Blood, grab your things, we will be dropping you off by Half-Blood hill before bringing the warship inside camp grounds. Jackson don't worry about your Romans; camp has a second magic border now. We won't be bringing the Romans inside camp directly, these are orders from the top. And campers, you know the procedure. That would be all" he announced. Everyone could hear the tension in his voice. Different thoughts rang through my mind, what does he mean second border?

I looked at the Greeks who were all stiff, all humor and carefree statures gone, their eyes emotionless. My eyes narrowed at the sight, even Val and Austin were stiff and emotionless. They looked… _Roman_. What's going on?!

"Everyone, you heard the order, go!" Val ordered stiffly and the other Greeks started leading the Romans to the exits. Val caught my eye for a moment and looked at me sadly. She mouthed 'Brace yourself' before going emotionless and heading out.

Everyone grabbed their things and swarmed the lower deck, Reyna and I passed through the Romans and stepped in front. We were behind the Greeks, all the campers were up in front of the opening of the gangplank, Mark, Sherman, and Phoebe then came through and went to the front saying things like "Ship" "Auto-pilot" "Reach Camp" "Changes"

"Val! what's up?" I yelled, she turned to look at me, her eyes still held no emotion. This wasn't the Valerie I knew… She looked at Mark and Phoebe and the three of them had some sort of silent conversation. Mark and Phoebe looked at me for a moment before nodding at Val. She looked at me, this time with sadness in her eyes and went towards me.

"Val, what's up? you guys are not like this. This isn't how I remember you guys" I told her

She looked at me helplessly "Percy, just go with it" Val pleaded. Wait, pleaded? Val never pleaded for something

"No, Valerie. I want to know what's going on" I demanded and she flinched. I never called her by her full name

She looked at me sadly "Percy, things are not the way it used to be. Time can change everything Percy" she told me looking down, she took a deep breath before standing straight, the cold look back as she looked me in the eye "You need to get ready" she told me in a monotone voice before going back to the Greeks leaving me gaping.

Mark then yelled in Greek which I understood as "Argo, open!"

The gangplank then lowered by itself and Austin turned to us emotionless

"Time to go to Camp Half-Blood"


	3. Chapter 3

**CHAPTER 3 - Everything Gets Tangled Up**

Percy's POV

Different. That was the first thing that came to mind when we stepped off the gangplank. I felt at home, but the environment seemed… _new_. The trees were taller and got so many you could barely make out Half-Blood hill unless you look very well. Even the Mist thickened, if we weren't demigods, we would've just saw trees and endless paths. The place was perfect if you wanted to lose someone and leave them. Dark thought but scarily true.

Phoebe then cleared her throat and we looked back, the Greeks were still on the gangplank

"My apologies, but here's where we leave you. You, by yourselves, will go to Half-Blood hill and wait for a signal at the edge of the hill. We have to talk with the leaders first" she said in a monotone voice. Great, just great. Leave the Romans in a place where they are very unfamiliar with. Wait a minute… why leave us here anyway? Why can't we go directly to camp?

"Why can't we go inside with the warship?" Reyna voiced out my thoughts and Mark stared her down coldly

"Because _princess_ it's orders from the top. Now, I would just listen if I were you, you're on enemy grounds now; that warning goes to all of you Romans" he sneered. Reyna glared at him, her hand twitching as it rested on the hilt of her sword.

"Mark enough" Phoebe said firmly but was ignored

"You obviously don't know the meaning of respect. I wouldn't be surprised if you lack of honor" Reyna snapped sharply.

Mark scoffed at Reyna "Honor? Oh, honor! I've had my fair share of that. How 'bout you? What kind of honor are you having? Is it the honor of heartbreak?" he taunted "I heard you have a crush on Jason. As if he would go for you, try not to get jealous _princess_. Oh wait! Why would you be jealous? It's not like you're his girlfriend. Oh yeah! You're obviously not" he smirked while Phoebe glared at him for insulting and disrespecting a girl.

I glanced at Reyna who was fighting back tears through her tough façade and I felt my hands clench into a fist

"Don't talk to her like that! I will not let you treat the Romans like that! Especially not Reyna!" I growled grabbing Reyna's hand and putting her behind me, my hand still holding hers. I knew Reyna wouldn't want to face the Greeks looking weak.

Mark stared in shock before his eyes narrowed and he started glaring at me with pure hatred. The newbies behind him turned pale while the other senior campers narrowed their eyes, including Austin and Val.

I looked at Sherman who glared at me as if I killed someone while Phoebe glared not at me, but at Reyna. I pulled Reyna closer behind me making Phoebe's eyes narrow, her glare adding more venom. I glanced at Austin and Valerie hoping to get help from them but they glared at me too. Austin's glare showed hatred while Val glared at me with _betrayal._

"Mark, I think we have had enough" Valerie told him stiffly. Mark looked at her and nodded before entering the Argo, but not before turning to me

"Glad to know you love your _family_ Jackson" he sneered, giving me one last glare before going out of sight. Sherman and the newbies followed after him, the newbies looking crestfallen. Phoebe was about to follow but stopped and walked towards me until we were face to face.

She glared at me and raised her hand for a slap but stopped and put her hand down. She looked down at her feet before taking a deep breath and looked at me with pain. This wasn't the Phoebe I met when I was 14. She didn't like looking weak. Her eyes wandered from me to the Romans and her eyes rested on Reyna, her eyes hardened as she her eyes trailed down. That's when I noticed, I was still holding Reyna' hand. I gave her hand a light squeeze before letting go to face Phoebe who glared at me before stomping towards the ship.

"Come on" Austin told Valerie and put an arm around her, in a brotherly way, leading her inside the Argo. That's it. Something was up. I've had enough of this.

"Valerie! Austin! What's going on?!" I was getting sick of their behavior. Val froze and just stared at me before shaking her head and entered the Argo.

As the gangplank slowly close Austin spoke up "Head straight, no detours. If you think you're lost, find the Mark of Daedalus, Percy knows what that is. When you find the mark on the trees, touch it, and by that I mean, let Percy touch it. The marks were made to be activated only by campers from Camp Half-Blood" Austin explained and the gangplank closed before the Argo II ascended.

Fury went through me like a hurricane. Why are they like that?!

"Percy, calm down" Hazel said softly from behind me, putting a hand on my shoulder.

"They aren't like this" I protested

"I doubt it" Gwen muttered and Frank glared at her

"You aren't exactly helping" he told her and she shrugged him off

"We appreciate that you stood up for us praetor" Bobby smiled and I forced a smile. I knew it was the right thing to do when I stood up for the Romans, but the look of betrayal on Val's face haunted me.

"No problem"

I glanced at the Romans, all of them angry at the Greeks but gave me thankful smiles. That's good enough for me

Reyna turned to me, no longer teary eyed "Thanks back there Percy" she thanked and smiled at me determinedly before facing the Romans "Let's show the Greeks who we are!" she encouraged and the Romans cheered, with that, we headed to Half-Blood hill.

We almost got lost on the way, and everyone was getting annoyed by Octavian's whining. I sighed in relief when I saw the hill.

"Percy, why is it called Half-Blood hill?" Reyna asked me as we were about 50 feet from the hill

"Yeah, why's it called that anyway?" Gwen added curiously from behind us. I knew this story all too well, I opened my mouth until some Romans screamed.

Vines sprouted out of the ground, the trees and the bushes. The vines wrapped everyone separately in cocoons, our weapons were taken by the vines as well. Everyone struggled against the vines, Frank even tried shape shifting but the vines were smart and one vine wrapped around his neck, tightening whenever he attempts to change into an animal and loosens when he stops.

"Well, well, well, what do we have here? A bunch of Romans" a voice sneered. It sounded like a male.

"Percy, tell me the truth! Are all Greeks like this? I really don't see the 'you will love the Greeks' part in all of this!" Reyna hissed at me and struggled against the vines.

"I told you! Beware Greeks baring gifts" Octavian started screaming insults and was probably about to start cursing before a vine wrapped around his mouth, making his words muffled.

The voice spoke up "Finally, been wanting to do that since he started talking. Does he ever shut up?"

Whoever this was, it was definitely a camper and a strong one apparently. He controls plants… must be a child of Demeter

"Who are you?" I yelled to the trees

"Percy…? Percy Jackson…? Is that really you? Well, then you are with these Romans" he said half surprised half mocking

"Whoever you are, let us go!" Reyna demanded and a vine wrapped around her mouth as well

"Didn't anyone teach you to say please" the camper scolded mockingly before the vines around Reyna's mouth moved away

"Who are you?" I demanded

"Aww… forgot about me Percy? I feel hurt" he said in a mocked sad tone

"Show yourself!" Hazel yelled trying to look tough

"Now why would I follow a Roman little girl?" he sneered.

"Don't talk to her like that!" I snapped at whoever the guy is

I turned my head, trying to look back "Lizzie can you help?" I yelled. Elizabeth was a daughter of Ceres err… Demeter that was one of the lucky Romans that were gifted with some control over plants. Sadly, her powers weren't as strong as the powers the Demeter kids had but it was our best shot at the moment.

She closed her eyes in concentration. The vines trapping her loosened for a minute before tightening again, if not, the vines wrapped around her tighter. One vine wrapped around her neck like Frank's, and she started choking

"A daughter of Ceres, roman counterpart of Demeter" the camper concluded before scoffing "The children of Demeter are much stronger, they could get out of this easily, in fact this is merely a little trick; I wasn't even trying. Now, I wouldn't try anything again Roman" he warned

"Percy" she choked out

"Stop! She can't breathe" I almost pleaded

"Fine, but only because you asked me to" the camper said in a bored tone

The vine around Lizzie's neck loosened but stayed threatening to tighten on her neck if she does try escaping again.

"Will you at least show yourself please?" Hazel asked calmly though her eyes held fear

"Finally, a Roman with manners. Since, you're the only one who said please and I'm not that heartless, I'll show myself" he said mockingly before we heard a thud beneath the trees and the clanking of weapon against armor.

A figure appeared, the camper was a bit tall but shorter than me. He didn't look buff, more of slim actually. He was wearing full battle armor with sword sheathed at his side.

"Well, here I am?" he said mockingly. If he didn't control the plans, I would've called him a child of Hermes.

"Listen man," Bobby tried but a vine choked him before loosening

"Man? Is that what you think I am?" he sneered. What?

"Your voice is male" Reyna said with a glare

"Of course, it's always the voice' he muttered

"Dani, stop!" thank the gods. Valerie ran down the hill, an owl flying behind her.

"The orders were not to trap the Romans" she scolded and the camper just shrugged

Suddenly, an owl flew in front him carrying a scroll. The owl dropped the scroll and it landed in mid-air making the Romans gasp. The scroll unrolled itself, light came from the scroll, forming a hologram of a person. It was like those projectors people use. The hologram was of a guy with blonde hair and grey eyes; my eyes widened, it was a hologram of Malcolm Pace. _Annabeth's half-brother._

"Dani, let the Romans go. Now" he ordered. The camper – Dani – started muttering something incoherent and with a wave of a hand. We were all dropped to the ground.

"Seriously? Yup could've at least let them down gently" Malcolm said in annoyance

"You said, let them go, and I did. You never said I had to be gentle" the camper said smartly and Valerie rolled her eyes

"You are definitely a handful girl" Val told her in annoyance

"Wait, you're a girl?" the Romans asked in unison

"Ever heard of a voice modulator" the camper said in annoyance. He, or rather, _she_ pressed something on her neck, probably the pendant for the armor, and vines wrapped around her with a green glow as she removed her helmet.

We all looked away at the light, if wasn't "godly form bright" or "Apollo bright" but it was bright enough for us to look away. The light faded and we all gaped at the sight.

There stood, not a male, but a _girl_ our age. She had long wavy black hair and blue violet eyes. She wore a Camp Half-Blood tank top paired with blacks shorts with those net like stockings that girls wear. She also had some training boots on. She held her helmet at her side, her sword still sheathed and she stood there watching us expectantly. One thing I knew though; this girl was no stranger to me.

"Danielle?" I asked in shock at the only daughter of Dionysus

"Bingo! We have a winner!" she said sarcastically. She glared at the Romans before turning to me grinning. Gee, still moody apparently.

"Well Jackson, are you gonna hug a friend or are we gonna have a staring contest?" she asked sarcastically with arms held out. I couldn't help but grin, all anger gone as I hugged her. I glanced behind her to see Val smiling lightly, she caught me looking and her eyes hardened a bit before changing to a look of pain. Malcolm, on the other hand, watched me with narrowed eyes.

Danielle and I broke apart and I put an arm around her shoulder in a brotherly way.

"Romans, this is one of my friends, Danielle Lopez, daughter of Dionysus, the Greek counterpart of Bacchus" I introduced

"I have a sister? You're my sister?" Dakota asked in shock. Couldn't blame him, sad to say, Dakota was the only child of Bacchus. This should be great for him. What I remembered about Danielle was that she was cocky and sarcastic but was absolutely protective about family.

What I didn't expect as for her to glare at Dakota "I'm not your sister. I'm a Greek, and I already have two _Greek_ brothers, I don't need a Roman like you" she sneered. My arm dropped from her shoulder and I took a step back.

I moved away from her and found myself glaring at her "What is wrong with you? I thought family was important to you!" I snapped and she gaped at me as if I'm the one who insulted her friend. Her eyes hardened and returned my glare

"He's a Roman! He isn't my family" she snapped

"Then I'm not your family either!" I yelled at her and glared even harder making her flinch. I felt guilt rush through me but I was too angry at the way she acting.

"They were right. You did change" she spat and her eyes went teary "Then again, so did we" she said coldly before her eyes glowed and vines wrapped around her completely and pulled her down into the grass until, she was gone.

I looked at Valerie who looked at me with the same look of betrayal she gave me earlier while Malcolm have me a look of disbelief. We just stood in silence staring at each other until light shimmered beside Valerie and an old friend, Lou Ellen appeared.

"Val, what happened to Danielle? She just ran inside the Senate meeting in tears, Pollux is beyond mad" Lou said worriedly. Danielle? _The_ Danielle Lopez was crying? She never cries… I felt guilt fill me even more.

"It was only a... misunderstanding between her and Percy" Val explained, looking at me hesitantly. Lou looked at me for a moment before facing Val again.

"Well, I hope things work out. I gotta get back. Percy" Lou said quickly and gave me a small nod before snapping her fingers, disappearing.

"Mal, I'll take it from here" Val told Malcolm. He nodded at her and the hologram vanished. The scroll rolled by itself and the owl grabbed it before heading up the hill.

Val turned to us emotionless once again "Come on now, time to enter camp" she said and gestured us to follow her. She walked stiffly ahead of us before stopping and giving a loud sigh

"You know what, this whole charade isn't working for me, I'm sorry for the harshness, it's just protocol" Val turned to us with sad eyes as she apologized

"Protocol? But Percy said you were all… carefree" Reyna said slowly, choosing her words carefully

Val smiled sadly "Well, things can change in a year" she said softly

"What changed? Why did it change?" I asked at once. I wanted to know what was happening, why everyone was warning me of change, why everyone was cold. I needed to know.

Val looked at me in the eye "You disappeared" she said and turned around


	4. Chapter 4

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AND CHAPTER 4**

IMPORTANT STORY INFO! PLEASE READ IF YOU WANT TO UNDERSTAND STORY

As you know this sets after Gaea is defeated. Nico never knew about Camp Jupiter so he isn't ambassador of Pluto. Now, in the series, Nico brought Hazel back, but here in my story, the Doors of Death were open right? let's pretend Hazel was escaping some giants and Pluto took pity on her so he made her pass out and end up washing on the Little Tiber in Camp Jupiter. Now, in my story, let's pretend, after the war with Kronos, the fates gave Camp Half-Blood a once in eternity gift. Let's pretend the fates brought some people back to life as reward for all their hard work, these people namely: Silena Beauregard, Charles Beckendorf, Zoe Nightshade, Luke Castellan, Bianca di Angelo, Castor, and Ethan Nakamura. Zoe and Bianca are released from being Hunters' of Artemis since they died but are offered a spot by Artemis which they denied (Zoe because she wanted to live a new life, and Bianca because she wants to make it up to Nico) but since Artemis favored both, they were allowed to join the hunters' activities when they want to and will still be considered as hunters; Zoe also became Artemis' adopted daughter as well as regaining her spot as lieutenant even without being a hunter. As for Thalia, she quit the hunters because she wanted to live and grow old with the rest of the gang and only joined the hunters in the first place because of the prophecy. Like Zoe and Bianca, she's still considered a hunter and is co-lieutenant with Zoe. After the Titan war, the goddess of youth, Hebe, also decided to give a gift as thanks for building a cabin in honor of her. She turns the gang all the same age as Percy and Annabeth. Take note, the gang are all 18 years old in my story. Also, some of the characters are actual demigods by Rick Riordan that I decided to recreate in my own imagination of them. A little reminder, this is PURE fanfiction. So please. "Unleash your imagination"

Thank you for reading, continue with the story

* * *

 **CHAPTER 4 - Through the Eyes of a Naiad**

 **When the Argo II Arrives Inside Camp Half-Blood…**

Valerie's POV

The Argo II landed in the field. Everyone was happy and cheering as we stepped out, and the newbies ran hugged their siblings. Mark came out and grinned for the first time since we left as he ran down the gangplank. " _Probably to see Miranda_ " I thought and chuckled at the very reason why Mark was so restless. He obviously missed the daughter of Demeter, also known as his girlfriend. I looked around at the new Camp Half-Blood, it was still home, but it's been different ever since… since Percy was taken.

Austin suddenly stood beside me with a bright smile.

"We're home" he whispered happily

"If only Percy would be with them like this" I whispered back sadly and he stiffened

"You know the reason why he can't" he said a bit harshly making me flinch

"It doesn't have to be like this" I reasoned as tears threatened to fall. Austin knew it too because he put an arm around me brotherly and rubbed my arm. Ever since Percy disappeared he became my brother figure, except with Percy, I was the big sister, for me and Austin, I was the little sister.

"I know Val but you know about… well, you know" he sighed in frustration, running a hand through his hair

"I know but I always thought Percy would come home to the Camp Half-Blood he knew and remembered" I reasoned and choked on a sob as a tear slipped

Austin saw this and handed me a handkerchief "Come on Val, don't cry please. Wouldn't want Malcolm to see you like this, plus he'll kill me when he sees me with his crying girlfriend" he tried joking making me giggle "I'm serious Val, your boyfriend's a great guy and all, but I swear, he's scary" he shivered and mumbled "Like a famous daughter of Athena…" making me slap his arm

"Fine, and I wouldn't say that last part again Austin" I said teasingly and forced a smile and we faced the campers. Everyone was smiling and hugging, "If only it could always be like this" I thought sadly.

"Come on Val, time to meet up with the leaders" Austin whispered and I stiffened before nodding

Austin and I made our way through the greeting crowd. I smiled when I saw Mark give Miranda a peck on the lips before Sherman dragged him towards us smirking at his brother. I swear, only Miranda can bring the best out of him like that. Phoebe, who saw the whole thing rolled her eyes but smiled nonetheless before saying bye to the hunters and headed our way.

A lot at Camp Half-Blood changed. Not only in structure and appearance but also in everything else. For example, camp was led by two sets of leaders now. First was the Camp Half-Blood Senate, they were the original CHB council, made up of the Cabin head counselors from Cabins 1 – 20 but we added 3 more spots for the Satyrs, Dryads, and the Naiads with one representative each. Then there was the Camp Half-Blood Council, they were the real leaders of Camp Half-Blood. Lead by our best campers, they came by codenames in case of anonymous meetings. The leader of the CHB Council was the very leader of Camp Half-Blood and also the one who went through the leader to leader Iris Message during the war. Though what I heard, our leader used one of our voice modulators and full armor, shielding appearance. As for Chiron, he retired from being activities' director but stayed at camp as an honorable member of the Senate, but he would also leave camp to join the other centaurs from time to time. In short, Camp Half-Blood was now a better, independent and _stronger_ facility.

We saw Chiron as we entered the big house "You have arrived" he said with a smile "Welcome back everyone, but sadly, now I must be off. My kin have been expecting my arrival for 2 days now but I told them I wanted to be here in time for your return" Chiron said sadly and walked passed us but not before bending down to whisper to me "Bear with them my dear, the fates always have a plan" he assured me before leaving and then we headed off.

Now, the big house was not only reconstructed but was also turned magical. We based it on the Empire State Building that held Olympus. The Empire State had a magical 600th floor that you go through by using the elevator right? Here at camp, we have our own little Olympus. The top floor of the big house was a secret one. You see the top floor is a huge storage room for all the items collected on quests but it had a secret passageway on the ceiling that had the Mark of Daedalus. When the mark is touched by a camper, it opens a portal and a solid ladder made from mist and gold forms. It leads to an empty white room that only had huge double doors. The double doors where magical and can only be opened by permission of a member of the Council.

The doors opened to a beautiful and magical hallway. The floor remained solid but changed to different patterns, it would change to clouds and you could feel the softness, water that would make you feel wet even if you're dry, and more. The walls and ceiling were magical too, it was covered by paintings of every important or treasured event at camp, the paintings would change every few seconds. Actually the paintings were painted by the campers, and most are painted by the children of Athena, Hephaestus, and Apollo. The hallway was at least 20 feet long and at the end of the hall, they were huge double doors made of gold. These were the doors to the Council Room.

We admired the paintings before straightening up as we were about 3 feet from the doors. I glanced at everyone that went cold and serious. I felt my heart clench at the sight, everyone used to be carefree even during meetings. Camp was still camp, but it also changed badly.

Austin nudged me, his hard eyes softening before bending a little to whisper in my ear "Not now Val, time for protocol, I promise we'll talk later okay sis?" he whispered and I nodded slightly before straightening up, setting an emotionless expression.

Mark and Phoebe, being the ones assigned to lead the journey to Camp Jupiter, stepped up front and Mark knocked. The double doors opened revealing a beautiful large room lined with gold and silver. The Council were sat around a long marble table; the Senate was also there sitting in their special seats whenever they had meeting with the Council.

The Senate greeted us and welcomed us a back. There was hugging and questions until one of the council members cleared their throat. The Senate then went back to their seats. Lou made chairs appear for Austin, Sherman, Mark and Phoebe while I took my place as representative of the Naiads next to Juniper, who was representative of the Dryads.

"We welcome you back from your journey" _Vision,_ one of the female leaders greeted

"We're glad to be back" Mark said politely, if only the praetor, Reyna, could see him right now. I bet she would take back what she said about not having respect.

"How was your journey?" _Peace,_ one of the male leaders asked

"It was well, especially since we were in the gods' hands" Mark answered

"Good to know, now let's get to business, how are the Romans settling in?" _Vision_ asked

Mark and Phoebe started explaining. I tried to listen to the meeting but my mind kept wandering to my 'little brother' the unpredictable son of Poseidon. I shook my head and paid attention to the meeting, Mark and Phoebe have finished and my eyebrows furrowed, they didn't tell the council about the argument between Mark and Reyna, and Raven and Gwen. I glanced at Sherman and Austin who both had furrowed eyebrows as well, that didn't go unnoticed by _Star,_ one of the female leaders.

"Valerie, Austin, Sherman, did something happen that we don't know about?" _Star_ asked and Mark and Phoebe stiffened

"It's nothing" Sherman said a bit too quickly while the 4 of us remained silent

"Doesn't seem like nothing to me, and don't even try making up excuses" _Truth,_ another council member warned. No one said a word.

 _Star_ turned to me "Valerie, can you look at me" she told me softly in a firm voice and I did. "What happened while you were on your journey? Please tell us the truth which I know you will do, and even if you do lie, we, especially 4 of us will know" she told me and I nodded slowly

"Raven got into a verbal fight with one of the Roman daughters of Apollo" I started and saw the council members stiffen, especially _Truth_. "As you know, Percy… I mean, _Perseus_ Jackson, is with them" I continued slowly. I told them everything that had happened and noticed the council members look at each other at the mention of Percy's name and that's when I noticed another thing, they were incomplete.

I narrowed my eyes in confusion. The council was made up of 18 of our best campers, but now, they were only 13. And when I said they were incomplete, the ones missing were the highest positions, our General, our 3rd in Command, the two 2nd in Commands, and our leader. They all may be wearing armors and helmets covering their faces but I knew who was behind those helmets. I also noticed they sat by position at usual, the seats of the 5 missing leaders unoccupied.

One of the female leaders, _Rose,_ probably saw my expression and spoke up "If you are wondering why we're incomplete, while you were gone, _Shadow_ and _Typhoon_ went back to Greece to check the battlefield if anything important was left. They should be back late tonight or at dawn tomorrow. As for our leader, our fearless leader went to Olympus to have an audience with the gods and is voluntarily accompanied by _Storm_ " she explained

"Since, they are our highest, they left _Wrath_ , in charge of camp. I don't know why _Wrath_ isn't here though" _Craft_ , a male council member, told me

Suddenly, our General, barged in "Enough explanations, Mark, you shouldn't have disrespected the praetors. We will only let this pass because you were forced to lead the journey in the first place, but you need to learn to keep your mouth shut next time. The Romans obviously don't like being disrespected" _Wrath_ said coldly. Mark nodded in respect.

"What do we do now? The Romans should be close to the hill by now" _Charm_ , a female member, asked

 _Wrath_ remained standing. "I'm late because I received an Iris message from _Storm_ , he told me some orders from the top. According to our leader, the Romans will be led inside and will be given a tour of camp. There is no official place to where the Romans will stay. That is something we need to decide when the other 4 come. Valerie…" _Wrath_ called out and looked at me "Our leader wants you to be the one to bring the Romans inside camp and start the tour, any following orders will just be sent as well as your possible companion or companions in giving the tour" _Wrath_ finished and sat down on the designated seat not waiting for a reply. Why me? Nervousness filled me, I couldn't do this, I almost broke down because of Percy for gods' sake. How can I lead him and the Romans inside camp?

"You five are dismissed" _Wrath_ said firmly and we stood up

I was about to follow the guys out but stopped "Valerie wait" a gentle voice called out. I straightened up and faced the council once again. The one who called me was _Light,_ she was one of the female council members. During the entire meeting, she would keep looking at me with sad eyes as if she knew my pain inside. Light turned to the other members and took a deep breath "I need a moment with her, if you don't mind" it wasn't a request, it was a statement. She stood from her seat and walked towards me "Come on, let's go to the hallway" she gestured to the double doors before turning to her fellow council members and the Senate "I'll be back" she stated and put an arm around me, guiding me outside the council room.

Once we got outside, she removed her arm and closed the double doors before turning to me. She removed her helmet revealing her soft blue orbs that held compassion and put her helmet on the floor before looking at me again. Suddenly, she held out her arms for a hug "Come here Val, you've been strong enough for now" she said softly and for some reason, I felt my resolve break. I broke down sobbing and ran to her arms hugging her tightly.

I let out everything, the pain, the sadness, the sorrow, the anger… I let out all my emotions as I cried into her shoulder. She didn't say a word, maybe she didn't know what to say yet, or maybe she knew I just needed release. She took my hair out of its ponytail and combed my hair softly with her fingers with one hand while the other rubbed my back soothingly.

We both stood silent in the hallway, my cries echoing through the empty hallway. Part of me was ashamed that my cries could possibly be heard from the inside of the council room but another part of me didn't care because of the girl comforting me right now. Soon enough my cries turned into small sobs and I broke away from _Light_ giving her a thankful smile through teary eyes.

"Thank you… so much" I said gratefully and she smiled.

"I read people's emotions Val remember? And I could tell you needed release. Remember Val, even the toughest and coldest warrior needs to shed a tear of pure emotion; I'm sure you know who I'm referring to" she told me and I nodded sadly "Now, let's get you cleaned up" she said with a grin and snapped her fingers. She took out a small pocket mirror and handed it to me.

I looked like I didn't even cry. My hair was back into a neat ponytail and my eyes were dried and looked full of life. I grinned and hugged her, mumbling 'thank you'

"No problem V, oh and if you're worried about having the senate and council hearing you, they didn't the double doors keep outside sounds out, and inside sounds in. Now off you go, I can feel Danielle's annoyance from here, that's not good. Plus, I have to get back to the meeting" she said and gave me one last hug before her eyes turned cold as she grabbed her helmet and put it on.

I turned around as well heading outside. And for the first time today, I felt at home, I felt confident, I felt happy.

 **Present Time…**

I turned away from Percy, I couldn't look at him too long or I'll break. If only he knew how everything changed when he disappeared. How everything went down…

"Give me a moment" I told them and walked ahead as I tried to hold back the urge to explain everything. I felt sorry for Percy, he doesn't know what's waiting for him at camp. I blinked back the tears that threatened to fall as I remembered how everything used to be before Percy was taken. We were all happy, the Titan war gone, everyone happy and cheerful. We stayed like that for a year. Only for year… then he disappeared…

Percy suddenly ran in front of me "Valerie, wait, tell me what's wrong? I can't take any of this anymore" he grabbed my arm and looked at me in the eyes. This was the guy who I saw as my own brother. His sea green eyes held confusion and hurt. I tore my gaze from him and sighed.

"Percy, I don't… I can't talk about it" I pleaded softly and turned to the Romans who watched us with confusion. Some started muttering to each other and I felt my heart harden. They can't see me like this. Valerie hold yourself together, you're a warrior for gods' sake. I turned to Percy "Listen Percy… you'll know what change is waiting when we get inside camp but I don't want to explain it right now… please" I told him pleadingly

He sighed, I could tell he wanted to ask so many questions. So many questions that I couldn't bear to answer… "Fine" he said and we both headed back to the Romans. I heard him mumble 'you've changed Val' and my heart clenched " _We all did… but you did too Percy_ " I thought

"The orders were to lead you into camp and give you a tour of camp" I told them, we were still 50 feet from the hill where Danielle left us "You can ask questions if you like, again, I apologize for the harshness, it's just our protocol" I told them trying to smile lightly

"We understand. Personally, I'm pleased you were the one chosen to lead us into your camp considering you're the only one who seemed to be at ease with us" Reyna said with a light smile

"Well, I'm flattered" I told her, this time with a genuine smile

"Oh, by the way, Val, what did Mark mean by camp having a second border?" Percy suddenly asked and I looked at him

"Well, after the Giant war, the gods made a second protective border so campers can leave safely without having to worry about being attacked the second they step out the original camp borders; After all, when the doors of death were opened, a lot of monsters got away" I explained and he nodded in surprise and understanding

"I have a question" I turned to look at one of Percy's friends. She was charming, that's for sure, she had curly brown hair and golden eyes. A mortal would be shocked but hey, the children of Hecate and Dionysus have purple eyes so I wasn't surprised. "Oh, I'm Hazel by the way, Hazel Levesque" she introduced shyly

"She's a daughter of Pluto" Percy piped in making my eyes widened "She's a daughter of" he started

"Hades" I finished still shocked. A daughter of Hades? I wonder how this will go.

"What's your question?" I asked, shaking out of my shock

"Actually, Gwen and Praetor Reyna asked this, why do you guys call the hill at the end Half-Blood Hill?" she asked with curiosity filled eyes. The Romans including the praetor nodded as we walked.

I opened my mouth to answer when light shimmered in front of me and Lou appeared beside me like she did after Danielle ran out.

"Praetors. Romans." She greeted them stiffly before turning to me "Val, there's been a change in orders regarding the Romans" she told me grimly. "We received an Iris message from _Storm_ during the meeting. According to _Storm_ , our leader has decided that the Romans will not be let in camp until the 4 of them arrive. The Romans will camp outside the hill tonight and we'll give the signal for you to take them in tomorrow" Lou explained

"What do you mean we have to camp out here?" the praetor, Reyna, asked with narrowed eyes.

"I don't mean any offense praetor, but these are orders from our leaders. I apologize" Lou told her grimly "But don't worry, our leaders are not so heartless to let you camp out here without proper arrangements, you can thank _Light_ for her compassion when you meet her" she said cheerfully

"Who's _Light?_ And what do you mean y proper arrangements?" Reyna asked

" _Light_ is one of our leaders, actually, that's only a codename, you'll meet her soon. As for the proper arrangement, I'll just get on with it" Lou said and snapped her fingers

A huge campsite appeared with tents and a huge bonfire that spread light. I didn't notice it was getting a bit dark. The campsite was gorgeous actually, and even had some picnic tables with stacks empty plates and glass goblets. I saw the Romans look offended by the empty plates causing me to giggle a bit loudly. This caused the Romans to look at me

I sobered up "It's not what it seems" I said with a light giggle "You obviously noticed almost everything is magical with the Greeks right? Same thing goes when it comes to meals, here at Camp Half-Blood, our plates and goblets are magical. Just say what you want to eat or drink and it'll appear" I explained smiling as I approached one of the picnic tables and grabbed a goblet. "Water" I told the goblet and the Romans gasped when the goblet started filling up with water. "If you want soup, just tell the plate and a bowl will appear too" I added

"Everything clear now?" Lou asked and grinned satisfied when the Romans nodded. Lou turned to me again "See you at dinner?" she asked. Then I did something that shocked us both.

"No, I'll see you tomorrow. I'm camping out here with Percy and the Romans" I told her. I was aware that the Romans were gaping at my bold choice. Even I was shocked, but I knew I chose this because I wanted to make things work with Greeks and Romans.

"V-Val, are you sure about this" Lou stuttered in surprise

I looked at the Romans and smiled at them before turning to Lou determined "Yes, and I'm sure Malcolm would understand my choice. Tell him, I see him tomorrow" I told her. She studied me, trying to think of a reason why I chose to stay with the Romans before her eyes widened with realization. She smiled at me and gave me a hug "Good luck Val. I know you can handle this. Be strong" she whispered in my ear and broke away from me. She nodded at Percy and disappeared.

I turned to the still gaping Romans and laughed for the first time today. "Well, what are you guys standing there for, let's eat! I do have a story to tell" I said teasingly and headed towards the bonfire. I smiled at Percy, who grinned at me, and Reyna, who gave me a smile of approval making me breathe in relief. To all the gods… please help me with this...


	5. Chapter 5

**CHAPTER 5 – Roman Camp-Out On Greek Territory Part I**

Hazel's POV

Everyone ate silently like we do in Camp Jupiter. The only thing that could be heard was the low whispers of the Romans, the sound of a stream that must be nearby, and the rustles of leaves. The day wasn't done yet but I missed Camp Jupiter. What scares and confuses me was the feeling of home coming from beyond the hill that the Greeks call Half-Blood Hill. It felt as if… I had a family in there… I was also curious, nobody, I don't think even praetor Reyna knows what was waiting beyond the hill. I shook off my thoughts and continued eating, glancing at the hill every few minutes as curiosity filled me even more.

Soon enough, we were all done and found ourselves siting around the huge bonfire. I sat with the whole gang. We were a big bunch actually, there was Reyna, Percy, Frank, Gwen, Bobby, and Dakota, and some of our newest friends joined as well, there was Elizabeth "Lizzie" Pines the daughter of Ceres, Emily Brady the daughter of Venus, Heather Lerman the daughter of Trivia, and Jace Holland the son of Vulcan.

Lizzie was the one that tried to help us earlier. Her long wavy hair was a mix of dark brown and light brown, her eyes were light green and she had a tanned complexion from staying under the sun. She was one of the gifted ones and had control over plants but still needs practice. Lizzie was caring and one of the healers in the infirmary, but don't let that fool you, she was a spitfire when she's around us and when it comes to her enemies. She came from 5th cohort just like us but she doesn't always hang out with us.

Emily, being a daughter of Venus, was beautiful, she had curly strawberry blonde hair ending at her elbows, baby blue eyes, and a tanned complexion. Emily was a really good fighter from 1st cohort. She also had many admirers. She was cool and all and also fun to have around but she has this "I get what I want when I want it" vibe at times and I personally didn't like her arrogance and vain when it comes to her appearance at times.

Heather on the other hand, had darkest blue eyes I've ever seen, black hair that was blue at the tips, and fair skin. She was a laid back skilled fighter and healer from 3rd cohort. She used to be a loner staying in the shadows, practicing her magic until we started hanging out and I introduced her to the rest. She was one of the gifted ones, she can cast spells but not strong or permanent ones. She still needs practice, and I knew she was struggling too.

Jake was a buff guy with chestnut brown hair and hazel eyes. He was from 1st cohort like Emily. Actually, he's another one of the gifted ones, he was immune to fire, an average child of Vulcan could just withstand heat and won't get burns easily but he was immune. I remember Percy saying the children of Hephaestus were immune like him. He was like Lizzie and Heather, good fighter but laid back.

I knew Emily, Heather, and Gwen liked Percy more than a friend. Then again, most of the girls from Camp Jupiter did though Percy was oblivious to it. I knew Gwen was losing her crush on Percy and started looking at him as a brother, in fact, she seems to have a crush on Bobby. As for Heather, her feelings for Percy were long gone and she looked at him as her older brother. Emily was a different story, she was attracted to power and she was "in love" with Percy. I also knew Reyna had started to gain small feelings for him being co-praetors and all and because Percy made her smile again after Jason disappeared. Unfortunately for all of them, Percy obviously loves this Annabeth girl that was the only thing that he remembered when he lost his memories and apparently his girlfriend.

I was between Percy and Frank as the rest talked about missing Camp Jupiter. Then I saw Valerie watching the bonfire with love, making my eyebrows furrow curiously

"Hey Haze, watcha looking at?" Bobby asked me and I turned my head to look at him

"Valerie" I told them and they stared at Valerie

"Why does she look at the bonfire like that?" Bobby asked. Percy chuckled and we looked at him.

"Inside Camp Half-Blood, we always have bonfires every night after dinner; it's practically tradition, the campers tell each other stories, sing songs, and joke around… everyone was always happy during camp bonfires" he explained fondly, and we nodded in understanding. I couldn't help but feel sad at how fondly Percy spoke of the Greek camp, I knew he was Greek but almost all the Romans already considered him one of their own, including me. I saw him as my own brother, and I don't want him to leave us. The very thought scares me, I never had siblings, even in my past life… I don't know if I can bear to go home to Camp Jupiter without Percy.

We all looked at Valerie again but this time, she caught us looking and smiled before heading over.

"Why were you guys looking at me like that?" she asked standing in front of us with a raised eyebrow

"It's nothing we just noticed you staring at the bonfire so fondly. Percy explained to us why" Reyna answered and Val nodded

"This is nothing compared to the bonfire back inside camp but… this will do" Val said looking at the bonfire

"You know, nobody really got to answer our question" Gwen piped up "Why do the Greeks call the hill Half-Blood Hill? And could you tell us some stories from your camp?" she asked a bit louder than expected. All eyes were on us, curiosity filling everyone; Val just smiled at us, happy to tell the story of her camp

"Well then, I guess I do owe you guys a story, come on" she said and approached the bonfire. The Romans gathered around her. I saw some of the Roman guys stare at her making me stifle a laugh. I knew many of the Romans had crushes on the female Greeks, Val especially. I mean, even I have to admit, the Greeks definitely weren't bad looking, Percy was honestly a good example and Val was beautiful.

The Romans all sat around the bonfire. It was surprising to see them like this, only wearing our purple camp shirts, no armor or togas, and their weapons only strapped to them for emergencies.

"Now can we know the so called story behind Half-Blood Hill?" Lizzie asked a bit annoyed. Can't really blame her, we've been asking this question earlier and it never got answered.

Val grinned "Of course" she said. The Romans were silent and focused on Val as she cleared her throat before looking at everyone.

"It all began 11 years ago… there were 4 kids running from monsters. There were 2 girls and two boys, 3 of them were demigods and the last one was a satyr. I heard the satyrs or rather… _fauns_ don't do anything at Camp Jupiter. Here at CHB, they are the ones who go out to find demigods to bring to camp. Let's call the satyr... Rove. Now, as I was saying, 3 of them were demigods. All three were runaways but each had a horrible story of their own. The eldest demigod, the other boy, was a son of Hermes or… Mercury, let's call him Lucas, the second eldest, was a daughter of Zeus or Jupiter" she stated causing some to gasp "Let's call her… Lia, and the youngest was 7 years old, a little girl who was a daughter of Athena or Minerva in Roman terms" Val said and I noticed how fondly she mentioned the daughter of Athena. Val was about to continue until Octavian cut her off

"A daughter of Minerva?! See? The Greeks have no dignity and respect for oaths! We all know Minerva is a maiden goddess! A child of Athena… scandalous!" Octavian yelled and I saw Reyna's eye twitch. I can't believe this guy; I swear Percy should really…. Wait, Percy! I looked at Percy who looked absolutely furious. Uh oh, this won't end well, after all, he is still a Greek but… why is he more furious than before whenever Octavian insults the Greeks? He was practically steaming.

"Octavian enough!" Percy ordered seething

"I'm so sorry _praetor,_ but the mere fact of the existence of a child of Minerva is preposterous! Their existence… how Ridiculous! Scandalous!" Octavian sneered. Gods, does he ever shut up? Does he really have a death wish?

I saw Percy pull out Riptide. My eyes widened and Val's did too. Percy uncapped Riptide and lunged at Octavian but before he could even slash at Octavian, another blade stopped his sword. We all gasped, Val stood in front of Percy, holding a sword, stopping his attack. Val pushed her sword making Percy stumble back and she pointed her sword at his chest. He didn't even fight against her.

"Percy stop! This isn't gonna do anything!" she reasoned

Percy got even more furious "He insulted- " he started angrily

"I know who he insulted Percy! I'm not happy at all either but do you think _she_ would be happy to know you would seriously wound someone because of a petty insult. She's a tough girl Percy. And she wouldn't want you to fight her battles for her. She's can do that on her own." Val screamed at Percy. _She?_ Who are they talking about? I glanced at the Romans who were just as confused. Wait a minute, Percy said his girlfriend was…

My eyes widened and I looked at Frank who looked at me curiously. I mouthed 'Annabeth' and his eyes widened

Frank's POV

My eyes widened and I turned to Octavian, Percy, and Val. Damn it Octavian! Seriously, insult a Greek and call the existence of a child of Minerva a scandal. Yeah, let's see how that goes for you, it's not like your _Greek_ praetor has a _Greek girlfriend_ who is a daughter of _Minerva_. I turned my attention back to the scene.

"Val- " Percy started

"No! As much as I don't like this guy, I'm not letting you hurt him because of an insult! Am I clear?" Val asked Percy like a mother scolding a child

Percy didn't answer and just glared at the ground making her point her sword at his neck. I saw some Romans reach for their weapons but Reyna signaled them to stop. Reyna was staring at the scene with narrowed eyes.

"Am I clear _Perseus?_ " Val said in a warning tone

"Yes" Percy gritted out and recapped his sword, turning it back into a pen. He was about to head back with us but stopped and turned to Octavian with a terrifying glare. "Next time you insult a Greek like that… _especially the children of Athena,_ I will make sure you go the underworld the hard way" it wasn't a threat… it was a promise. Percy gave one last glare towards Octavian and went to sit with us.

I saw Val glaring at Octavian who shrunk back. She looked at Reyna as if asking permission to which Reyna nodded and then Val slapped Octavian… _hard._ The sound of the slap echoed through the forest, a red hand mark was left on Octavian's cheek and we all knew it would bruise later on. Damn, strong Greek girls.

She wiped her hand on her shirt in disgust before heading back to where she sat "Yeah… no one disrespects the Greeks... especially my boyfriend" she said and went back in front "Now, can I finally tell the story _without_ interruptions?" Val said crossing her arms. The Romans nodded and Reyna sat beside Octavian to make sure he shuts up.

Val cleared her throat and started again "11 years ago… "

The Romans listened silently as Valerie told the story of Half-Blood Hill. There were some gasps but other than that, I also some gain _respect_. I saw some of the youngsters looking at the hill with admiration as she continued the story.

"And that's why the hill was called Half-Blood hill" Val finished. The Romans just gaped. A daughter of Zeus risked her life to save three other kids at the age of 12…

"What has happened to Lucas, Anna, and Rove now in the present?" Julia, the little girl who helped Terminus back at home, asked curiously. Val smiled at her.

"Well, Rove is happy, he is now the leader of the Satyrs and he has a girlfriend who is a dryad" she giggled "Lucas? He's a leader and respected hero. As for Anna… she has done so _many_ accomplishments, she's worth being called a hero and pride of camp" Val said fondly and proudly, I caught her glance at Percy when she said the last line.

We were all silent for a moment until suddenly, the same girl that trapped us in vines ran down the hill.

"V!" the girl – Danielle – called out. She pointedly ignored the Romans and went to Val's side breathing heavily as if she ran all the way from wherever she came from. Her eyes were a bit puffy as if she was crying and I glanced at Percy who had guilt written all over his face.

"What now?" Val asked half annoyed half serious

"Iris Message. Problem. New orders. Leader" Danielle told her between breaths. Val's cold demeanor – which was honestly kind of scary – suddenly returned and she straightened up.

"What happened?" she asked

" _Storm_ and the rest met up and then got attacked, because of that they need to take shelter outside and get healed first. They may or may not come tomorrow. We received the Iris Message after the bonfire, leader's orders are, don't let the Romans inside camp and their tour will be postponed. The council and the senate are having a meeting with the four through Iris message as we speak. Another order is that the Romans should be all prepared in case the council decide to lead them inside themselves" Danielle explained when she finally caught her breath

Another new order about us? Who is _Storm?_ I glanced at Praetor Reyna who was getting angry "Why are we always kept out?" she asked approaching Val and Danielle

Danielle eyed her coldly while Val looked cautiously at Danielle. Danielle may have looked like she was crying but it didn't make her glare any less intimidating.

"Listen, we're just as clueless as you" Danielle said with a glare which Reyna returned

"Easy Dani, she's praetor, she's one of the Roman leaders. Show some respect" Val warned and Danielle's eye widened in recognition

She pointed at Reyna "You? You're Praetor Reyna, Jason's former colleague. You're the one he mentioned" she said and we all stiffened at the mention of Jason

"Yes I am praetor and I've had enough! First, we are not let inside your camp, then we have to camp out here, and now you're saying we are not allowed inside" Reyna said furiously

"Well _praetor,_ these are orders, I'm sure you know what those are and how to follow them" Danielle said in a mocking tone. Are these Greeks really asking for death or something? They've been disrespecting Reyna the whole day.

"Dani" Val warned

"Enough!" a strong male voice said firmly. We turned to see a dark figure by the hill. I saw Val smile lightly and Danielle stand straight "Dani we didn't send you to fight with the roman praetor, go back to camp, Pollux is waiting for you along with your other brother" the guy told her making Danielle perk up and for the first time, I saw a genuine smile.

"He's back?" she asked excitedly

"Well, I did say he's inside with Pollux so- " the male got cut off by Danielle running up the hill making Val and the guy chuckle

"When did he get back?" Val asked with a smile

"Just a while ago, got some nasty scratches too, the Pegasus he brought, Isla, got a huge nasty wound though. She's being healed in the stables right now, but I don't think she'll be flying for 2 or 3 days. I mean, _Truth_ can heal her but the Pegasus is exhausted" he answered. They have a Pegasus? Some of the Romans were shocked too, there was only one Pegasus at Camp Jupiter and it belonged to our praetor, Reyna. The guy also mentioned 'stables', I wonder if they have another Pegasus.

"Isla's hurt? How did _Light_ take it?" Val asked breaking my thoughts

"Let's just say Dani's dear brother needs to go to the infirmary. _Light_ was more focused on the Pegasus' health than the camper. Trust me, those bruises from _Light_ and cuts from her sword will take some time to heal" the guy said, dark humor filling his tone. I saw some of the Romans raise an eyebrow at the reaction of this _Light_ girl.

"That bad" Val asked with a giggle

" _Light_ loves her Pegasus Val, I wouldn't be surprised if she murdered a camper if something even worse happens to Isla, I mean she did put two campers in the infirmary for 2 weeks before remember? And that was because they accidentally dropped a candle in the stables while doing a last minute inspection and Isla got some burns" he said laughing and Val joined him. Some Romans including Hazel and I pale at the thought. All that for a Pegasus? How could this one girl be so violent? No, how could they even laugh at the thought?

Once they stopped laughing the atmosphere suddenly filled with tension "Why did you stay out here Val? Lou told me everything but you could've at least told me first" his voice suddenly turned stern

"Calm down, you don't see a scratch on me don't you?" Val rolled her eyes

The guy stepped towards us revealing a tall built guy. He was the guy from the hologram.


	6. Chapter 6

**CHAPTER 6 – Roman Camp-Out On Greek Territory Part II**

Reyna's POV

I gripped the hilt of my sword as the guy from the hologram showed himself. Even I had to admit, he was handsome in person, he had messy blonde hair but his eyes made me freeze, nobody noticed his eyes because the hologram was a bit blurry but now, it obvious his eyes were _stormy grey_. He radiated intelligence and authority while holding the stance of a warrior. He didn't have any armor on and gave the vibe that he didn't need any. Like mine, his hand rested on the hilt of his sword cautiously in case someone attacked

"I have a right to worry Val" he reasoned. He surveyed the Romans with cold eyes but I noticed that his eyes would turn gentle whenever he looked at Valerie.

"Malcolm, she's fine. Besides, I won't let her get hurt" Percy spoke up making the guy – Malcolm – look at him with an intimidating glare and clutch the hilt of his sword tightly.

" _Perseus_ " he said stiffly still glaring

"Come on, don't tell me you're giving me the cold shoulder too" Percy said frustrated. His hands clenched and unclenched as he looked at the guy

Malcolm just ignored him and turned to Val "I only came here to check on you, give the new orders and explain things to the Romans" he told her before turning to the legion with a steely glare "Just so you know, I didn't volunteer to show up in front of you people who _disgraced my mother_ , I was chosen because the other campers didn't want to face you yet and by that, I'm the only one logical not to attack you at the moment besides the leaders" he said coldly. What? Who was his mother? How dare he disrespect my legion? I felt fury go through me, I've had enough disrespect for one day.

He then stood proud "My name's Malcolm Pace. I am a son of Athena" he introduced and I saw some Romans gasp. An actual child of Minerva was standing before them. Malcolm then cleared his throat and continued "As you know, new orders keep coming. The campers are not to blame but the absence of our leader. Has Perseus explained the leadership ranks in our camp?" Malcolm asked me. I saw Percy flinch at his full name, he obviously didn't like being called 'Perseus'.

"He has, he said that you are led by Lord Bacchus or Dionysus and Chiron, the centaur who is trainer of heroes; other than that, he mentioned cabin counselors but didn't explain further" I answered stiffly, I was in "praetor mode" as Percy calls it.

Malcolm nodded "Well, a lot of things have changed. We have two sets of people in charge now" he said. He then gestured to the bonfire "Why don't we talk over there? We have quite many to discuss" he said and sat down with Val beside him while I took a seat across from him with Percy on my right. The Senate filled the remaining seats surrounding the bonfire. I signaled the Romans to gather around. They need to hear this, this matter involves all of us

Malcolm cleared his throat "I'm gonna explain everything necessary. I would listen to this very well if I were you, especially you Perseus, you've been gone long enough. This isn't the camp you went to when you were 12, same place but _better_ facility and under _new_ management. Now, first, I'm will explain the misunderstanding involving your stay and why you have been receiving different orders from our leader. Afterwards, I will give the new and official orders. And then lastly, I'm gonna explain about our new leadership, listen carefully to that and take note. Further explanation about our leadership, the rules, regulations, and all other important things about camp will be told once you get inside Camp Half-Blood. Clear?" he asked in a business like tone and the Romans nodded

"Very well" Malcolm said and continued "Now, the reason why you have been receiving mixed orders is because our leader is not present. Our two 2nd in commands, were given the order of going back to Greece to check the battlefield for anything important or forgotten. Other than that, our leader went to have an audience with the gods on Olympus and is accompanied by our 3rd in command who serves as co-leader as well despite his position. Because of their absence, they left our other 3rd in command, who is also our War General, in charge of camp. They were having a hard time sending orders because of business which is why you receive different orders. It is to our knowledge that, the 4 of them decided to meet up but got attacked and need time to heal which is why your arrival inside camp is delayed since they are supposed to here in time for you to enter camp. Now, leader's orders are, you will just wait for the signal for you to enter camp, you are also given a warning by our 3rd in command to always be prepared. You see, as we speak, the Senate and the Council are discussing about your arrival inside and they have been deciding to let the Council themselves bring you inside camp" he told us. I glanced at Percy who looked confused.

"What do you mean by Senate and Council?" Percy asked

Malcolm glared at him "I was getting to that" he said and faced me "As far as Perseus know… well, remembers, we were led by Mr. D, Lord Dionysus, and Chiron. But now, we have our campers themselves as leaders. Mr. D was called back to Olympus for the Giant War and his punishment has expired as well. As for Chiron, he has retired but has an honorary spot with the leaders, he still helps train the campers if he wishes. Now, we have two sets of leaders: The Senate and The Council. The Camp Half-Blood Senate is made up of the cabins' counselors and the leaders of the Satyrs, Dryads, and Naiads. The Senate is also where Chiron took a spot. Jason said you go by cohort; we go by cabin. Further explanation on that will be given inside camp. Actually, one member of the Senate has been with you the whole day, in fact, this certain member just happens to be _next to me_ " he said looking directly at Valerie who glared at him. Valerie was one of the leaders? That would explain why she was chosen. The leaders of the journey, Mark and that Phoebe girl both held authority but Valerie did order them to stop when they argued the time the Argo II just landed, she held more authority over them.

"You're one of the Senate?" I asked, grabbing her attention. She squirmed at all the stares she was receiving and I glared at them to look away.

She sighed in relief and looked at me, sitting straight "Yes, I am the Leader of the Naiads, thus making me representative and member of the Camp Half-Blood Senate" she answered and then gestured for Malcolm to continue when some of the Roman Senate opened their mouth to speak up

He cleared his throat "Back to what I was saying, there's the Senate and then there's the Camp Half-Blood Council. They are our real leaders. Made up of our finest, the best 18 campers. They go by codenames in case of anonymous meetings and we have come to call them by codenames especially when… _necessary_ " he said eyeing the legion. "You will meet them soon enough so I suggest you always be prepared. And take note, do not piss them off, especially our leader. Praetor Reyna, you have been disrespected as I've heard from Phoebe and I know if the Greeks were in your camp they would be punished. Our situation at the moment is reversed, you are in _our_ camp, the moment you piss off one of the Senate, or worse, the Council, or the deadliest possibility, pissing off the _leader._ You're as good as dead. According to Jason Grace, you hold trial before punishment unless there is a specific order or discussion for the case beforehand. Here, things go different, we have some rules but the campers do as they please. If I were you, don't go pissing off campers too much, we give punishments to serious offenses but we also make the campers learn their mistakes by themselves and leave consequences to the hands of the Fates. Now, if you anger the Senate members, make sure to get a calm or logical member of the Senate or better yet a Council member to keep them in line. Make the foolish decision of angering a Council member, make sure you don't piss off the rest of the Council. Listen, I know in Camp Jupiter, you Romans are disciplined and follow the rules enough to refrain from hurting or killing one another. The thing is… you're not in Camp Jupiter. Here in Camp Half-Blood, if you anger few certain people or most, the campers won't hesitate to hurt you, injure you, maim, stab or wound you severely, make you end up unconscious, put you into coma, or possibly injure you to death if wounds are too fatal" he finished. It deathly silent and I glanced at the legion. Some paled while some looked emotionless.

"So, based on the last line, they didn't change much then" Percy broke the silence and I glared at him as to say "What kind of camp do you have?" to which he shrugged

Malcolm just stared at him "Sort of, Cabin 5 still maim people regardless of the punishments and still don't go easy on their opponent. Cabin 9 still use fire in chariot racing. Cabin 7 still use cursed arrows, even poisoned ones. Camp changed but some habits still remain. Old habits die hard after all, in fact, I won't hesitate to bet someone a million drachmas that you still fight the Greek way more than the Roman way" he shrugged off, his eyes held humor but it quickly disappeared.

"Are we interrupting?" a firm voice asked. All heads minus Malcolm and Val who started having a discussion turned look at the person who spoke while I stood up and turned around with a smile.

There stood my sister, Hylla, Queen of the Amazons. The other Amazons stood behind her and I noticed new recruits as well

"Greetings sister" Hylla opened her arms and I walked towards her to give her brief hug

"Good to see you Hylla" I greeted back and grabbed her hand to bring her to the Greeks.

When Malcolm and Val turned to look at us their eyes widened in recognition. Val gasped and looked at Malcolm who stiffened with eyes filled with fury.

He stood up angrily "What are the Amazons doing here?" he demanded

Hylla narrowed her eyes while I gripped arm, warning her not to start a battle. "This is my sister, Hylla, she is the Queen of the Amazons and they come with us" I explained briefly

"Why weren't we informed that the Amazons are with you?" he demanded angrily while Val tried to calm him down

I felt anger rise up in my chest, I have been disrespected enough today and now, they disrespect my sister "What is the problem with bringing that Amazons?" I asked tightly

He didn't look at me and instead turned to Hylla "I'm sure you know about the Hunters of Artemis?" he asked her and I felt her stiffen. It made sense, the Amazons and the Hunters held a rivalry and avoided each other at all costs.

"What about those… _hunters?_ " Hylla spat out the word as if it was the worst insult spoken. I saw Percy's hand clench at her tone making me raise an eyebrow. Then I remembered, _Phoebe_ introduced herself as a _hunter_. Wait… Oh dear gods…

"Watch your tone, the hunters are respected here" Malcolm warned "And they _reside_ here as well" he said coldly. I knew it…

I felt Hylla stiffen "The hunters live in your camp?" Hylla asked stiffly

"Yes they do" he answered

"Looks like the Greeks and the Romans are not the only ones the gods want to get along. The gods didn't say anything about the Amazons joining you and I assume they didn't tell you that the Hunters are here with us" Val cut in

"Indeed" I agreed with her

Malcolm turned to Val "Go inside camp, head to Cabin 8, get Phoebe and then go to the Council Room. The Council need to know about this, they are still having a meeting right now. Also they need to contact _Typhoon_ about the matter" he ordered

Val's eyes widened "Malcolm are you sure you want them to send the message immediately? _Star_ will flip! Besides, we both know _Star_ holds more authority than them. Not by position but by real authority, you know that. And you want to tell _Typhoon_ immediately?! _Typhoon_ will also flip out" Val said frustrated

"Val, they need to know this. Now go" Malcolm ordered her

"Watch your tone, I'm still a member of the Senate Malcolm; I don't have to take orders from you" Val warned him

"Yes and I respect your position but hiding this from them will only anger them even more" Malcolm reasoned making Val sigh in defeat

"Fine" she gritted out and ran to the hill

No one said a word for about 10 minutes until Malcolm spoke up

"Well then, it looks like all we could to now- " Malcolm started

"WHAT?!" a shrill voice screeched from beyond the hill. Malcolm paled and flinched.

"Looks like _Star_ found out" Malcolm said grimly "Her scream could be heard from all the way from the Council Room" Malcolm muttered loudly before straightening up "As I was saying, we need to wait for the order or message" he continued

Silence and tension filled the air as we all waited for some sign. The youngsters were put to bed while everyone else stayed up.

" _Star's_ furious and _Typhoon_ is too. The rest of the Council are trying to calm _Star_ down while _Storm_ and the others calm _Typhoon"_ Val's voice suddenly pierced through the silence. She was out of breath and covered in sweat.

"Pissed off?" Malcolm asked

"Way worse" Val shivered

"What happened?" Malcolm asked

"I did what you said. Just our luck, the Council were still having an Iris Message with the other 4. _Star_ and _Typhoon_ both found out at the same time. They flipped out like I told you would happen, luckily _Soul_ wasn't that angry and help the rest of the Council calm both down. Alas, they can't do anything, if the gods wanted this then there's nothing else to do" Val explained

We discussed more about the topic and soon enough the meeting was done. I was about to approach Malcolm and Val with Percy but they were having a heated discussion.

Valerie's POV

"I'll just see you inside tomorrow Mal" I told my stubborn boyfriend who just stared at me

"I'm not going back without you" he protested firmly

"Malcolm, I'm camping out here with the Romans and my decision is final" I said ending the discussion while turning around to go to my tent

"Then I'm staying with you" he said from behind making me face him. I opened my mouth to protest but he cut me off "And _my decision is final_ " he smirked with a determined look in his eyes. I crossed my arms in attempt to look mad but he looked so handsome and I missed him so much.

I rolled my eyes "You're stubborn you know that" I grinned.

"I missed you Val" he said lovingly. The Romans may have seen a cold soldier but this was the man I loved.

"I missed you too" I said and hugged him

When we broke apart, we headed to my tent. We were about to enter when we heard footsteps. Malcolm turned around first and stiffened

"What do you need?" Mal asked directly and I turned to see Reyna and Percy

"What do we do now?" Percy asked Malcolm and he just looked at them

Mal faced Reyna first "Make sure you're always prepared. Like I said, the Council might lead you inside themselves" he told her before turning to Percy with a cold look making me sigh.

He started to hate Percy a bit after… after _her_ …

" _Perseus"_ he started and I grabbed his hand making him look at me. I looked at him pleadingly and he sighed before looking at Percy again "Percy" he corrected tightly before continuing "All I can say is…" he paused

"Prepare yourself for your own home" he warned and entered the tent.

I looked at Percy apologetically and hugged him before suddenly remembering the words his father told him before. " _He needs this"_ I thought. When we broke apart, I looked into those sea green eyes that I used to see filled with love whenever he was with a certain _daughter of Athena_

"Brace Yourself…" I told him before turning around and entered the tent before whispering what I couldn't bear to say in front of Percy…

 _"_ _Brace Yourself… for Annabeth"_


	7. Chapter 7

**AUTHOR'S NOTE AND CHAPTER 7**

Hey guys, sorry if I don't update quick. I just have LOADS to do, my classes had drowned me (literally) and I'm part of the committee and student council so yeah, VERY BUSY. Anyway, I'm here to explain a few things. Regarding the codenames, all I can say is, please try to bear with them. Those codenames will only be used for a while until their identities are revealed. About CHB being all warlike, I'll be honest, they WILL be more warlike and all but hey, CHB won't be CHB without all the carefree craziness right? Just read and enjoy. About Percy, he's gonna be Roman-like but I still want to put in his usual carefree Greek self. Oh, btw, I made a few small changes and I hope you'll like the new twists, love triangles, changes, etc. that I'll be putting in the story _especially the powers,_ I mean, I know Percy is the main character and all but I don't think it's fair that only Percy and the rest of the Big Three children get all the cool powers. Am I right? For example, Rachel being the Oracle states prophecies, but I think she should've gained even just a few powers and just because she's mortal doesn't mean she can't train right? How about the children of Hermes? Having a skill in stealing shouldn't be all they've got. And the children of Athena? Seriously, there's gotta be more to them than just their intelligence, let's expand beyond that. Now again, sorry if I update slow, but I'll try to get on with the story as quick as I can, and I know the story plot seemed to go slow with a LOT of suspense but I'll try to make it worth it. For those who are waiting for Thalia, Nico, Rachel, and the rest of our favorite gang especially _Annabeth_. They're all coming very, very soon. Now, enjoy the story.

 **CHAPTER 7 – Meet the Greeks! You're Hot-Tempered Deadly Companions**

Reyna's POV

 _"_ _Reyna" a firm voice spoke_

 _"_ _Reyna…" the voice called out again_

 _"_ _Reyna" the voice snapped making me open my eyes_

 _When I opened my eyes I immediately froze at the sight._

 _I was looking at my own battle_

 _My opponent was frozen in place, by the body structure, I knew it was female. She wore full armor and a helmet that kept me from seeing her face. Her blade was only an inch from my body as I laid on the ground bloody and bruised. That's when I noticed that her armor and blade wasn't made of imperial gold. It was made from the same metal of Percy's blade, Riptide._

 _She was Greek._

 _Who was she? How could she beat me?_

 _I didn't want to sound prideful but Percy and Jason were the only ones who could beat me in battle. Yet in front of me, I was beaten by another girl. A Greek no less._

 _"_ _Reyna…" the same voice earlier spoke again. I glanced around my surroundings and found no one. Then again, I don't even know where I was._

 _I felt a hand on my shoulder making me grab my sword and point it at the intruder._

 _I gasped. It was a woman. She wore imperial gold armor with a sword sheathed at her side. Her dark hair was pushed back and she stared me down with an emotionless stare. She held the stance of a warrior and radiated power. It only took one look in her eyes to make me know who she was…_

 _A goddess._

 _No._

 _My mother…_

 _I dropped my sword and kneeled down in respect "My lady" I greeted. I didn't know if I should call her mother, she never spoke to me before, why now?_

 _"_ _Rise and pick up your sword" she ordered and I obliged_

 _"_ _My lady, what is the meaning of this?" I asked_

 _"_ _This" she gestured to the scene "Is what you need to prepare for in the future" she said emotionlessly_

 _I looked at the scene once more "My… demise?" I asked, bitterness passing through my words. I didn't take defeat lightly, I was a Roman daughter of War and a Praetor of Rome. Seeing the scene, I didn't like the fact that someone had bested me, especially a Greek girl._

 _My mother turned to me "Not your demise… a difficult battle" she corrected firmly "I expected more from you Reyna and yet just by looking at a possible scene in the future, you thought of your demise and defeat" she scolded. I held back from flinching at her tone. She never spoke to me and now that she did, she didn't bother to hide her disappointment. "Listen Reyna, the gods are not allowed to interfere or communicate with their children but I was granted permission by Jupiter to give you at least a warning with the help of a prophecy for yourself" she told me, her tone lighter._

 _"_ _Warning? A prophecy? What do you mean?" I asked, all bitterness replaced by curiosity._

 _She ignored my question and took a step back, but this time green mist swirled around her. She glowed as her form started to change, the light was so bright I had to look away but I caught a glimpse of green eyes that definitely didn't belong to my mother. She spoke in a completely different voice making me take a step back in shock._

 _"_ _Beware the blade that holds a life_

 _The blade that will bring a dreadful strife_

 _Daughter of destruction shall endure pain_

 _Song of a dove brought a terrible bane_

 _Fall or rise for what's in store_

 _For all is fair in love and war"_

 _My blood ran cold. What does it mean? Song of a dove? Blade that holds a life?_

 _"_ _My lady" I tried calling out but she started to disappear._

 _"_ _Prepare yourself daughter; Do not disgrace me. Make me proud" my mother's voice whispered before everything went black._

I jolted awake, breathing heavily and covered in sweat. I glanced around at my surroundings and saw I was in a tent, my stuff was in one corner and my sword was laid beside me. I sighed as memories of yesterday's events slammed in my head and put my head in my hands as my thoughts wandered back to my dream. What does it mean? Why would my mother give me a warning? Who was the girl?

I snapped out of my thoughts when I heard lots of noise coming from outside the tent. What time is it? The whole legion shouldn't be up yet. I quickly stood up and prepared myself. Just as I was putting my sword in its sheath, Valerie barged in my tent looking tensed.

She was in her armor with her sword at her side. Her hair was pulled up into a ponytail and her eyes were emotionless. She was back into her cold demeanor. She held her helmet with one hand while her other her hand rested on the hilt of her sword.

"Praetor, good you're awake, you need to prepare quick and go outside. Malcolm and I already woke up the legion and the Amazons. Report outside as soon as possible; we'll explain everything… eventually" she said coldly muttering the last part and went outside with me on her heels.

She was telling the truth. The legion was awake and in form with Percy up in front. My sister, Hylla was on one side along with the rest of the Amazons. Val stood before the legion, she was really tensed, but her emotionless stare would break every once in a while and she would glance worriedly at the hill. I stood beside Percy who looked more confused than usual.

"Percy what's going on?" I asked

"We don't know. Val and Malcolm suddenly came barging into tents, waking everyone up at 4 am. It's about 5:30 right now" he told me, gesturing to the sunrise "We already ate breakfast, I saved you an apple" he said and tossed me an apple.

I thanked him and nodded.

His eyebrows furrowed at me "You okay Rey? You look a bit pale" he commented

I waved him off "It's nothing, just a dream" I assured. I knew he wanted to ask more but thankfully he didn't push it. Percy may not be the smartest person you'll meet but he wasn't stupid. Not that I would tell him that in person.

That's when I noticed that the campsite had disappeared, the bonfire, the benches and the tables were all gone. The tents disappeared by two's leaving nothing but our things.

I spotted Malcolm coming down the hill. The gentle and loving face I saw when he was with Val was long gone and was replaced with a deep scowl. He was also wearing armor and held his helmet in one hand.

"They're all awake. Good. Now they need to look presentable" Malcolm told Val, eyeing the legion.

I approached them, dragging Percy along with me "Presentable? What is going on?" I asked them

They both looked at me blankly "Just go with it and stop asking" Malcolm snapped before nodding at Val. I clenched my fist and bit back the insult that wanted to come out from my mouth.

Val went towards the trees and took a breath. "Girls… can you help us. They need to look presentable before entering camp. I know you aren't pleased with their arrival but do this for me, as a friend" she called out.

I raised an eyebrow, all anger gone. What is she doing? She took a step toward one of the trees and out a hand on it "Please?" she pleaded

"What is the sea nymph doing?" I almost jumped when I heard my sister spoke up. I didn't notice her come my way. She stood beside me, her eyes resting on Val.

"I don't know, I was wondering about that myself" I answered and she nodded

"The Greek is crazy!" Octavian screamed from behind us and I turned my head to glare at him

I opened my mouth to yell at him until gasps were heard.

A group of girls came out of the trees. And by that, they literally _came out of the trees_

"Wood nymphs" I heard Hylla whisper beside me

The nymphs cleared a path for one girl to pass through. The girl wore armor as well but she didn't wear or carry a helmet. She was pretty, she had amber colored hair braided on one side and green eyes to match. A quiver of arrows was strapped to her back while she carried her bow in hand. A silver flute with vines and flowers was also strapped to her arm.

Val smiled and hugged the girl before bringing her towards the legion.

"Romans, this is Juniper, she is a Dryad or rather, a wood nymph. Juniper is the Leader of the Dryads and a member of the Camp Half-Blood Senate like myself" Val announced.

"You must be the praetors" the nymph – Juniper – concluded "Reyna Arellano and… Perseus Jackson?" she asked in shock, as if noticing Percy for the first time.

"Nice to see you Juniper" Percy greeted

"It's really you" Juniper breathed out and they hugged briefly

"How's Grover?" Percy asked

"Despite his role now, he doesn't like to just sit around so now he's out searching for a demigod, sadly he won't be back as soon as possible" she answered sadly before straightening up.

She turned to Val "Well, what do you need V?" she asked Val.

"We need the nymphs to help make the Romans presentable. Could you use your magic to create a barrier around the river so they can bathe? I already talked to the Naiads and with the order of Val they'll keep out. Females first then Males" Malcolm answered for Val and Juniper nodded.

"There's a river nearby?" I asked and Val nodded

"Yes, just through the trees. All females will bathe first; the dryads will create a huge wall using the plants so no male can take a peek. I told the Naiads to keep watch just in case too. After the females, the males will go and the Satyrs will take the place of the nymphs" Val explained

I turned to the legion and gave the order. It took everyone an hour and a half to get ready since the river was huge and the nymphs were there to give necessities. I looked at the legion with pride as they all looked presentable. It was a rare sight to see all of us without any armor and out of form, but I knew we would have to get used to this.

"They'll do" Malcolm told Val as he analyzed the legion, giving a small nod of approval.

Juniper nodded at him before she and Val sent the nymphs and satyrs back to camp.

Hold on… why didn't Juniper join the rest of the nymphs

"Now, can you tell us what is going on?" I asked a bit impatiently. The trio looked at us and stiffened, giving us different reactions

Malcolm seemed the most tensed and just stared us down with a cold glare, Juniper just looked at us sympathetically, especially Percy, while Val just looked down. Val sighed before looking me in the eye, her eyes still emotionless

"The Senate decided to meet you here before leaving you with your respective guide or guides. The reason why we woke you all up early is because the one guiding you inside camp will be members from the _Council_ and then afterwards, you'll meet the whole council" she said grimly

I stiffened "We'll make sure we're prepared them" I said firmly but she shook her head

"No, that's not it" she said "You're meeting the _whole_ Council" she said. Worry slipping in her tone.

Hylla stiffened beside me "We'll be ready" she said firmly. I had explained everything to her last night

Hold on... ready for what exactly? What did she mean? _Whole_ Council? Wait, they said the Council was missing 4 people, the 3rd in command, the 2nd in commands and…

My eyes widened for a second before I looked to Val for confirmation and she nodded grimly; She closed her eyes before opening them to reveal her eyes that were filled with fear and restlessness.

"Our _leader_ is on the way to Camp Half-Blood"

Percy's POV

The moment I saw Val's fear filled eyes when she mentioned their leader. I felt protective and a bit angry. Whoever this guy was, he obviously scared Val and must be the reason why camp changed.

"Val, who's your leader?" I demanded and the trio flinched before stiffening. My eyes narrowed. Who did this? Even Malcolm flinched for gods' sake!

They avoided meeting my eyes "You'll find out inside Percy" Val said flatly

"No, why are you avoiding my question? Val look at you! you're obviously scared to death!" I yelled gaining the Romans' attention.

Val looked at everyone staring at her and turned red, her expression was filled anger, shame, and embarrassment. She looked at me and glared before stomping away.

"Val!" I tried following her but a hand grabbed my arm tightly. It was Juniper.

"Don't" she told me before releasing my arm. I glanced at Malcolm who glared at me. I couldn't blame him, I made his girlfriend stomp off to who knows where.

"You've done enough Perseus" he gritted out before running after Val.

"What'd I do?" I asked Juniper and Reyna. Juniper just stared at me with disbelief while Reyna gave me a firm look.

"What?" I asked frustrated.

"Percy" Juniper started "Think about it, Valerie is Leader of the Naiads and a member of the Senate" she hinted. What? What does that have to do with this? I didn't mean yell at her.

Reyna sighed "Percy, on purpose or not, you humiliated her in front of the legion; she's one of the leaders of this camp, and you practically called her weak in front of the legion which is obviously not okay with her considering her role" she scolded lightly

My eyes widened and I felt guilt rush through me, making me groan.

"I didn't mean to, it's just, she had fear in her eyes Rey, fear of their _leader_ " I protested. I swear I caught Juniper raise an eyebrow when I called Reyna, "Rey", but she returned to the cold demeanor when she caught me looking. She gave both of us a nod and walked away.

Moments later, Val and Malcolm came back except this time. They looked colder, I mean, the Greeks have shown cold demeanors but now, they looked _merciless._

They stood beside Juniper who was a bit far from us and whispered something. Juniper straightened up and the trio headed towards the legion. Malcolm and Val still didn't wear their helmets while a dryad came over to hand Juniper her helmet.

"Get ready" Val warned

I went closer to her "Hey Val, I'm sorry, I didn't mean what happened earlier" I apologized

"It's fine Percy. Now get back to position" she snapped and turned around.

I felt angry. They've changed, was I really gone that long?

The Romans all took their stuff and stood in form; I stood beside Reyna with a scowl. My friends were behind us, up in front of the rest of the legion.

The trio turned to us and Juniper opened her mouth to say something until a voice interrupts her

"So these are the Romans… they're not what I expected" a male voice rang out. We all looked around but no one was there.

"These are our allies? Not bad, in structure I mean, I want to see how well they are in strategy and actual battle" another male voice spoke up "Based on Jason, they're probably good" he added

We heard a scoff "Didn't you hear about what happened with Danielle? She managed to trap them all with vines. I heard a daughter of Ceres tried to undo her control but failed. In addition to that, what Danielle did was just a trick, her brothers and Cabin 4 could undo the trick in a snap" the first voice judged harshly. I glanced at Lizzie who looked ashamed. The guys looked mad, no scratch that, almost the entire legion looked mad, including Reyna. Who wouldn't be? The whole legion was insulted.

"How dare you disrespect my legion?!" Reyna sneered as she gripped the hilt of her sword.

"How dare I? You're on enemy grounds so I'd watch that tone of yours" the first voice warned

"You must be Reyna. Listen praetor, you may be leader on your side, but you're on Greek territory. I'd really watch that tone of yours, especially now. I wouldn't start saying things about respect, you don't even know who you're talking to" the second voice said. His tone was cautious and warning but he didn't raise his voice or spoke threateningly.

"Who do you think you are?" Reyna demanded.

" _Praetor_ " Val suddenly scolded, her eyes hard. I could tell Reyna was trying to hide her shock.

"Reveal yourselves my fellow Senate!" Val called out. Reyna and I froze; they were leaders?

Two figures came out behind the trees. Two guys to be exact. Both in full armor, both well built, and both obviously held authority.

"Valerie. Juniper" they greeted in unison before glaring at the legion. I felt my hand twitch at the sight. These Romans were my friends.

"Where are the others?" Juniper asked.

"We're here Juniper. Though I personally wished I stayed back at my cabin; I'd rather be there than here." a grumpy male voice answered. We turned to see a figure heading down the hill with two more following.

"You always prefer staying in your cabin" one of the two trailing figures, this time female, retorted "Can we just focus on the matter? I don't need to see the council unleashing their rage, especially since our leader's coming home" she snapped

"She's right. Let's just get on with this" the third figure added

The five of them lined up in front and Val and Juniper joined them.

"Greetings Romans of Camp Jupiter" the girl greeted loudly and firmly "We welcome you" she said, not sounding welcome at all, she stepped back while analyzing the legion.

The rude guy earlier scoffed "Welcome indeed, we never wanted them barging in" he muttered. Loudly.

I saw Reyna grip the hilt of her sword even tighter that her knuckles turned white.

"I can't believe how rude you're acting" I spat out before I could stop myself.

"Who do you think you…" he started angrily but faltered when he saw me. "You're him" he pointed, his eyes widened with realization before his eyes narrowed and clouded with hate "You're Perseus Jackson" he sneered. I glared at him making him flinch back for a moment but he recovered quickly and returned the glare.

"Yes I am" I gritted out "And I'm also praetor so show some respect" I said angrily.

"Haven't met the Senate properly and you're already arguing like kids" a firm voice scolded

Another figure, male to be exact, came down the hill. Like the rest, he wore armor with a sword at his side. The difference was that he seemed to hold more authority, not the kind that a person had because of high position but of seniority. Once he arrived in front, he removed his helmet to reveal the glaring face of Ethan Nakamura, the son of Nemesis.

He turned to the group "Helmets off, introductions should be in order" he told them before his eyes rested on me "Percy Jackson, good to know you're not _dead_ " it was meant as a joke, but his eyes held no humor "I can't say I'm pleased to see you though" he added coldly

"Can't say I'm glad to see my home change into a military for cold hearted campers" I snapped without thinking and he stiffened

"You know nothing Jackson" he sneered and this time, I bit my tongue to keep me from lashing out on him.

The other five removed their helmets. I recognized two, Butch, the son of Iris and Clovis, the son of Hypnos. I remembered them staying in Cabin 11 before their cabins were done. Clovis was the grumpy one earlier, that would explain why he wanted to stay in his cabin. Butch was the guy who agreed with the girl earlier. They all stood straight and proud as they prepared to introduce themselves.

Juniper stepped up "You already know Val and I so we will only let the others introduce themselves" she said and gestured the rest to continue.

"Adrian Clarke, son of Tyche, Greek form of Fortuna. I am a member of the Camp Half-Blood Senate as Counselor of Cabin 19" it was the rude guy earlier. He reminded me of the daughter of Tyche that was on the Argo II. Like his sister, he had hazel eyes but his hair was a darker shade of brown.

"Jared McKessie, son of Nike, Greek form of Victoria. I am a member of the Camp Half-Blood Senate as Counselor of Cabin 17" the second guy earlier, introduced. He shared the same competitive glint in the eyes that almost all children of Nike had. His hair was dirty blonde but has the same blue green eyes of his sister.

"Clovis, son of Hypnos, Greek form of Somnus. I am a member of the Camp Half-Blood Senate as Counselor of Cabin 15" Clovis introduced grumpily, it was a shock to even see him this far from his cabin and awake at that.

"Megan Hovers, daughter of Hebe, Greek form of Juventas. I am a member of the Camp Half-Blood Senate as Counselor of Cabin 18" the only girl, other than Valerie and Juniper, introduced formally. I thought it was a bit ironic that her name was Megan since her mother was Hebe, the wife of Hercules who used to have a wife named Megara. Megan was actually pretty, not prettier than Annabeth but still pretty. She shared the same blue eyes as her siblings and had short curly light blonde hair.

"Butch, son of Iris, Greek form of Argus. I am a member of the Camp Half-Blood Senate as Counselor of Cabin 14" Butch introduced grumpily like Clovis. I noticed he looked more buff than he used to. Then again, I was gone for a year.

"Ethan Nakamura, son of Nemesis, Greek form of Invidia. I'm a senior camper and a member of the Camp Half-Blood Senate as Counselor of Cabin 16" Ethan introduced in a flat tone. He didn't change much, though I got used to seeing him smile rather than scowling after the Titan War.

I glanced around at the stiff Romans and spotted Malcolm with his head down in _submission._ What in Tartarus?

"Malcolm, we'll take it from here, go back, to your cabin. You are dismissed" the daughter of Hebe – Megan – said firmly. Malcolm gave a slight nod before jogging up the hill. Not turning back once or looking anywhere.

"Since when was Malcolm a submissive" I growled out.

"Jackson" Ethan warned but I was too angry

I'm getting sick of all of this "Don't Jackson me! That wasn't the Malcolm I know! He looked like a damn submissive! You've all changed!" I burst out angrily. Reyna put her hand on my arm and looked at me warningly but I turned away from her.

"You're the one to talk Jackson. You're complaining about Malcolm changing into a disciplined soldier but it was nothing to you when my sister cried because you changed!" an angry familiar voice interjected. I turned to see Pollux walking down the hill with Lou on his heels. His sister? Wait… Danielle…

"Look I know you're angry about Danielle but I didn't mean to make her cry Pollux; I was shocked she even cried" I protested. I guess it was the wrong thing to say because Pollux got even angrier.

"Shocked she even cried?! You denied her as family! Perseus you were her first friend in camp! You treated her as your own sister! She looked up to you when Castor died! She stuck to you when I was sent on a quest! You're her brother just as much as I am!" he spat out and guilt ate me up. He was right…

"Pollux enough" Lou scolded firmly

Pollux gave me one last hateful glare before standing beside Ethan and Lou followed.

"My name's Pollux, just Pollux. I'm the son of Dionysus, Greek form of Bacchus. Senior camper and member of the Camp Half-Blood Senate as Counselor of Cabin 12" he introduced coldly.

"And I'm Lou Ellen, daughter of Hecate, Greek form of Trivia. Senior camper and a member of the Camp Half-Blood as Counselor of Cabin 20" Lou introduced next. She was the calmest among the all but she her eyes were guarded as if she was ready in case a fight to broke out.

"I am Reyna Arellano, daughter of Bellona and Praetor of Rome" Reyna introduced and looked at me

I took a breath and stepped forward "I'm Percy Jackson, son of P-" I started but Reyna nudged me, giving me a firm look making me sigh "son of _Neptune_ and Praetor of Rome" I finished

I looked at the Senate members to see them glaring at me with emotionless eyes except for Pollux, Ethan and Lou who looked at me with disappointment and hatred while Val and Juniper just looked at me with shock and betrayal. I quickly turned away and stood straight, avoiding their stares.

"Wait, I thought there were 23 members in the Senate? There are only 10 of you" Gwen spoke up. Breaking ranks.

"Get back in form Gwen" Reyna scolded and I saw Lou's eyes widen

"You" Lou stated deadly calm "You're Gwen?!" her eyes narrowed and glowed purple. What's going on?

"Is something wrong?" Reyna asked impatiently with narrowed eyes but Lou ignored her

"You're the one who tried to hurt Raven!" she accused angrily. Her eyes glowed brighter and her hands curled into fists with purple flames. Wait, who's Raven… wait a minute... oh Styx! Seriously?! Is Lady Tyche mad at us or something?

"Pollux!" Ethan yelled and grabbed Lou's arms while Pollux grabbed Lou's sword.

"Lou! Calm down!" Ethan told her firmly but he was pushed back by some of Lou's magic. The other seven senate members broke out from their line and surrounded Lou but they got frozen place.

Lou's eyes snapped back to Gwen "How dare you?!" she yelled

"Lou, I know you're upset about the argument but you're being unreasonable" Juniper scolded. The senate could still speak but their bodies remained frozen.

Lou glared at her and laughed darkly "Unreasonable? Unreasonable?! She tried to kill my sister!" Lou sneered.

"What? No! Valerie told us during the meeting that they only had an argument; you were there when she said that." Megan said in disbelief

"Raven told us herself that they only had an argument" Val reasoned. Wait, Raven didn't tell them the whole story?

Lou laughed darkly again, this time, with more hate in her eyes "Come on Valerie. Do you really think I'm stupid enough to attack someone because they had a petty argument with my sister?" Lou asked coldly before releasing them from her spell and pointing at Gwen "She attempted to kill my sister, she's lucky my sister was kind enough not to tell on her but I'm not my sister am I?" she said angrily

"Lou you're not making any sense!" Val protested

"After the last meeting last night, I went to check on Raven. I found her by the lake talking to your sister Butch, she was talking to Elena. I heard them talking about the argument, Raven didn't tell you the full story of what happened. They didn't tell you the part where Gwen threw a _knife_ at Raven when my sister turned around after she won the argument" Lou explained deadly calm

They gasped "She what?" Val asked in disbelief as her eyes snapped to Gwen.

"Oh, looks like little _Gwen_ didn't tell you either then. No, my mistake, looks like even the _praetors_ kept it from you" Lou taunted coldly

Val looked at me "Is this true?" she asked. Her eyes were pleading me to say no but I couldn't lie to her.

"It's true" Reyna answered flatly and Val stepped back, her eyes shone with betrayal, disbelief, and _hate_.

"See? It's true!" Lou announced darkly "And she will pay for it" she finished darkly as she glowed purple. The purple flames on her fist grew larger. The senate members snapped out of their shock and started reasoning with Lou.

"Lou… be reasonable" Megan tried reasoning but she was ignored

"No! I will never forget this! Nobody messes with my family! The Romans insulted Mark's honor! They made Danielle cry! But trying to hurt my sister is where I draw the line!" Lou growled out

"Lou, enough of this! You're acting like a damn child!" Ethan and Adrian scolded harshly snapping Lou out of her fit. I noticed how she looked at Adrian more than Ethan and knew something was between those two.

Lou glared at Ethan but thankfully calmed down slightly "Fine, but hear this" she warned "I don't care if we haven't discussed where these _Romans_ will stay, but remember this, I will let none of them stay in Cabin 20! I know our leader long enough to know that our leader will ask us if we will grant the Romans entrance in the cabins and mark my words" she started "I swear on the River Styx that No Roman will set foot or stay in Cabin 20 unless I say otherwise!" she promised coldly as the sky thundered before her eyes rested on Gwen "And as for you, I can't hurt you, but I promise you won't get away with this" she said darkly and started chanting in Greek making all of the Greeks including my eyes widen in panic. She was gonna curse Gwen.

"Lou!" Pollux screamed and tried approaching her but some force was blocking him like an invisible wall.

Lou started approaching the legion. Reyna and I looked at each other and rushed towards Lou but just as were about 5 feet away, our feet stuck in place. She casted a spell. I tried to break free from her spell and my eyes flickered to Reyna who gripped her the sides of head yelling 'stop'. I opened my mouth to ask her what's wrong but suddenly, images flashed over my eyes.

 _Annabeth…_

Pictures of Annabeth crying, hurting and in pain kept flashing over my eyes like an endless slideshow. My heart clenched at each photo that flashed by, the next always more gruesome than the last. I screamed at Lou to stop but I was too caught up in my own personal torture as more images flashed. I could hear everyone in chaos, the Romans trying to help their praetors, the Greeks trying to reason with Lou. I was still stuck in my personal torture but the stifled sobs from the youngsters made me snap. I fought Lou's spell with all my might but the images got worse.

No. Annabeth is strong. She's fine. She's alive. I know she is. I thought of Annabeth smiling and laughing as I fought the spell and felt myself break free.

I did it. I was free. My eyes snapped to Lou who was holding up a purple and pink sphere. I uncapped riptide and took a step forward. The Romans were stuck behind some sort of barrier, Reyna was still under Lou's spell, and Gwen was separated from everyone else inside a bubble-like prison.

"Lou!" I called out and she her eyes widened with disbelief when she saw me free from her spell "I didn't want to fight you Lou, but I protect my legion!" I yelled and rushed forward. She opened her other hand and her sword flew from Pollux' side to her palm. Her sword was made from celestial bronze just like mine, the difference? Her sword glowed black and purple the second it landed in her palm.

"ENOUGH!" a strong, firm, _familiar_ shrill voice commanded stopping all movement. The Romans stopped trying to break the barrier and the Greeks froze, fear radiating from them, even from Lou.

Walking down the hill. Was a girl in full armor, a sword strapped around her waist and a knife strapped to her thigh. She radiated power and authority. She walked down the hill gracefully while holding the stance of a warrior.

"I have had enough of this! You are all acting like a bunch of immature children!" she scolded. Her tone was cold enough to make everyone flinch back.

"Weapons on the ground. Now!" she commanded and I felt the strongest urge to throw riptide on the ground. Almost instantly, everyone including me, threw our weapons on the ground. "Senate back in form!" she ordered and the Greeks obliged instantly like robots.

"Charmspeak" I heard Hylla gasped quietly. I glanced at Reyna who was still clutching the sides of her head, and ran to her side. She was whimpering slightly and silent tears slowly ran down her cheeks, she would mumble 'Jason' every once in a while.

"How long…" Juniper started in shock and fear

"Long enough!" the girl snapped, her familiar blue eyes held disappointment and rage "Did you think the council was stupid? I was the one chosen to watch you from afar, you're lucky it wasn't _Wrath!_ I saw and heard the whole thing" she stated coldly

"L-listen, it was j-just…" Val stuttered

"Silence Valerie!" the girl snapped making Valerie flinch back with head down. The girl turned her head towards our direction and narrowed her eyes. She looked at me with recognition before her eyes turned cold again. She started walking towards us causing the Romans to reach for their weapons.

She turned to them "I won't hurt her" she said firmly and the Romans stood straight. She must of use charmspeak. I spotted Hylla, clutching the hilt of her sword cautiously, watching the girl's every move.

Once the girl reached us, she knelt down on the other side of Reyna. She looked at me cautiously.

"Let me" it wasn't an order, but it wasn't a request either. I cautiously let go of Reyna's shoulders and moved back a little.

The girl grabbed Reyna face gently and made her look into her eyes. The girl's eyes narrowed in realization before her head snapped to Lou.

"You gave her the curse?" she asked deadly calm and Lou stiffly nodded. The girl handed me Reyna gently before standing up to glare at Lou. "Didn't I forbid everyone from using that spell?" she scolded harshly

Lou looked down "Yes" she mumbled

"Gods Lou!" the girl yelled frustrated "Who else did you curse?" she asked urgently

Lou straightened up at the question "Perseus" she said stiffly

The girl looked at me "Perseus? You broke the spell then" she concluded. I nodded slowly and she gave a nod in understanding, her eyes shining with approval before hardening again as she turned to Lou.

"Remove the curse. Now" she ordered

Lou nodded and looked at Reyna before chanting in Greek. She shot a small burst of purple mist at Reyna who gasped before her head fell back. Hylla ran to her side while I sat her up.

The girl looked at the Senate members "Get back inside camp and head to arena. Everyone's waiting there, I'll take it from here. Take positions in front of the cabins" she ordered firmly and the Senate left one by one, Lou being the last.

Lou stopped and headed towards us, she stopped to look at the girl first before walking until she was in front of us. She lifted her palm and a small piece of ambrosia appeared.

"Here" she reached out. Hylla cautiously took it and gave it to Reyna. We both helped Reyna up to her feet once she was fine. Lou gave us a small nod and gave a nod of submission at the girl before running up the hill to catch up with the rest of the Senate.

"You okay Rey?" I asked worriedly

She nodded "I'm fine" she assured and we turned to the girl.

"I apologize you had to experience that" the girl started "But I cannot apologize for Lou's actions. That is something she has to do herself" she finished and Reyna nodded

"What happens now?" Reyna asked, she was still a bit pale and her eyes were a bit swollen and red from crying.

The girl stared her down "Well if you're ready, it is about time you enter camp" she said and gestured us to follow her as she headed towards the hill.

Reyna and I looked at each other and gave then legion the order. Hylla signaled the Amazons to follow and we all headed towards the hill. I stood close to Reyna in case she needed help and balanced her whenever she swayed a little.

"You hold more authority than any of the Greeks… Who are you exactly?" Reyna asked as we reached the hill and started hiking up.

The girl stopped and turned around. She stood proudly with head held high.

"I am _Light,_ member of the Camp Half-Blood Council"


	8. Chapter 8

**CHAPTER 8 – We Have a Death Trial- I mean Meeting Part I**

Percy's POV

Holy Styx! She was a council member?

"You're a member of the Council?" Reyna voiced out my thoughts and the girl – _Light_ – nodded before turning around

"Can you explain what happened to me and Reyna back there?" I blurted out

"Reyna and I" she corrected not turning around "As for what happened back there, Lou gave you two the curse called 'Dove's Pain'" she stated

"What is that?" Hylla asked and _Light_ visibly sighed

"It is a powerful spell that only the most experienced people in magic can cast correctly. It makes you see the person your heart yearns for the most in unbearable pain. The curse can only be broken by either the one who cast it, a very experienced person in magic, or if the bond you have with the person you see is very strong. Like I said, it can only be casted by those who are very experienced in magic, if you're not experienced or trained enough, the spell would either be temporary, the sign of weak casting when a spell is a powerful spell, or it would backfire" _Light_ explained

"Why's is it called 'Dove's Pain'?" I heard Frank ask from behind me. Reyna turned to give him a warning look.

"Frank…" Reyna started

"Praetor, I can answer his question and he shouldn't be punished for curiosity" _Light_ said still not turning around, making Reyna's eyes widened in shock "Frank right? it's called that because the dove is one of the symbols of the goddess of love. Thus the term 'Dove's Pain' which can refer to 'Lover's Pain'. That would explain the effect of the spell" _Light_ answered "Actually, I banned every one of the campers from ever using that spell. That spell has a really strong effect, if the spell isn't broken in time, the one who carried the curse could suffer from severe trauma. After all, seeing endless images of the one your heart yearns for the most is not exactly a sight anyone wants to see" she explained

"That strong?" I asked and _Light_ stopped before turning to face me

"Yes, it's that strong. Magic and Love are two things that do not go together unless it's intent is pure" she said firmly before turning around as we reached the top of the hill.

Thalia's Tree stood tall and healthy, the Golden Fleece hanging from its highest branch. I smiled when I saw Peleus sleeping at the base of the tree like he always does. He was much bigger, not an adult yet but close, then again, his type of dragon was the biggest type so he's still considered small even with his huge growth.

"Dragon!" I heard Dakota gasp causing the Romans to reach for their weapons

"Don't" _Light_ commanded lightly and they obliged. Damn, that charmspeak stuff sure is powerful.

 _Light_ approached Peleus and stroked his head. "Hey boy…" she whispered and Peleus woke up to nuzzle into her side. When Peleus saw us he growled but calmed when _Light_ touched him.

"This is Peleus, he guards the Golden Fleece, one of our prized possessions" _Light_ said proudly, giving me a knowing look "He also guards this tree, the very tree that holds the borders of camp, I assume Valerie told you about the story of the hill"

"Wait, this is Lia's tree?" Dakota asked in awe

"Lia?" _Light_ asked, her eyes twinkling with amusement before recovering "Yes, this is the very tree of the daughter of Zeus who sacrificed herself to save her friends."

"Is that really the Golden Fleece?" Hazel asked

"Yes, retrieved 3 years before the Titan War or if you don't know about the war, the fleece was retrieved 5 years ago when the tree was poisoned. Some of our finest heroes retrieved it from the Sea of Monsters" _Light_ explained. I noticed she was far more patient than any of the Greeks and knows how to hold her temper.

"Who retrieved it?" Reyna asked and I felt my face felt hot. I looked at _Light_ pleadingly and I could've sworn she was smirking behind her helmet

"There were five of them. There was Tyson the Cyclops, I heard he was in Camp Jupiter, am I right?" she asked to which we nodded "Then there was the satyr, Rove, I'm sure you remember him from the story of the hill" she said

"He's one brave satyr" Gwen commented

"That he is" _Light_ said proudly "Anyways, back to I was saying, there was Tyson, Rove, then there was the brave daughter of Ares, the Greek counterpart of Mars, let's call her Claire" she said giving me a side glance

"A daughter of Mars?" Reyna mused and I saw Frank suddenly get interested

"Ares" _Light_ corrected lightly before continuing "Next to her was the intelligent daughter of Athena, Anna" she said fondly. My heart started beating faster at the name. _Annabeth…_

"Anna? You mean, 7-year-old Anna?" Hazel asked in awe and _Light_ nodded

"Yes, Anna was just 13 that time" _Light_ answered fondly "Then there was the last one" she said and looked at me "Perseus, the son of Poseidon" she finished and the Romans looked at me in shock except for Reyna and her sister.

"It's no big deal" I waved off and turned away. I didn't like bringing attention to myself, even as praetor. I heard _Light_ chuckle but she immediately straightened up.

"You sure are taking your sweet time out here. Everyone's waiting in the arena _Light;_ we expected you to at least be halfway to the arena by now" a familiar voice pierced the air.

An armored guy appeared with a sword sheathed at his side. He was obviously buff and muscular and familiar blue eyes that were cold and emotionless but had a tint of mischief hidden.

" _Peace" Light_ greeted formally before turning to us "Romans, this is _Peace,_ he is also a member of the Council" she introduced

"Welcome to camp" he greeted before turning to _Light_ "We should really get going inside. We both know _Wrath_ lacks of patience, and that's saying something coming from me" he told her

"It's getting better" _Light_ protested "The anger management classes are helping. Now, _Wrath_ always doesn't maim someone on sight when angry" she added. Who is _Wrath_ anyway _?_ Must be a son of Ares.

"Right" _Peace_ said sarcastically "Don't you mean _we_ always stop _Wrath_ from maiming someone" he corrected

"Point taken" _Light_ grumbled before shaking her head. The cold demeanor back again. "We should get inside" she told us

"Yes, you should. You've been out here long enough" _Peace_ told her before turning to me "Welcome back Perseus" he greeted and I nodded. I looked for the entrance to camp but only saw nothing but trees and the rest of the hill.

"Where's the entrance?" I asked

"What do you mean?" Reyna asked me

"There's supposed to be an entrance here at the top. An archway with the name 'Camp Half-Blood' on top" I told her and turned to _Light_

"We changed the entrance for your arrival, this is temporary" _Light_ said and faced the spot where the entrance should have been.

She took a step forward and reached out her hand as if to touch something. There was a golden glow and she took a step back. Familiar marble pillars started to form from the ground until an archway that read "Camp Half-Blood" in Greek bold letters appeared but instead of seeing camp, the entrance of the archway was a mirror. Our reflections staring back at us.

"Through this mirror. You will enter our camp. Here's what's going to happen, we will all head towards the arena to discuss your stay with everyone. You won't be seeing any Greeks aside from members of the council if they wish to check on us. You also won't be seeing any part of camp. We had some campers make the illusion so you will see nothing but a path towards the arena and the arena itself. Everyone else is waiting for your arrival there. Perseus, before you ask, Camp Half-Blood has been reconstructed a lot so yes, we can fill the arena with _everyone"_ Light briefly explained, adding the last part seeing my confusion "Are you ready?" she asked and we nodded.

"Well then… Let's go inside" _Peace_ told us and turned around.

With a flash, both _Light_ and _Peace_ stepped and passed through the mirror.

I shakily took a step forward towards the mirror until Reyna grabbed my hand making me turn to her.

"Are you sure about this?" she asked me

I took a deep breath and turned away from her "I trust them" I said as I looked at my reflection. My stomach turned and I felt like I couldn't breathe.

Beyond this mirror… was my home… my friends… my family… my _Annabeth…_

"I'm coming home…" I said to no one in particular and passed through the mirror.

 _Light's_ POV

He was alive, he's back… our only hope… Percy…

The Romans were probably having second thoughts after we disappeared giving us some time to breathe.

I turned to _Peace_ excitedly, hope was probably shining through my eyes making him sigh in defeat.

" _Light…_ " he started

"I didn't even say anything yet" I exclaimed

"I know what you're thinking but it's not going to work" he said in defeat

I shook my head vigorously " _Peace_ this might work! Things changed when he disappeared, things can change now he has returned" I protested

He sighed in frustration. " _Light_ listen, I want things to go back to like they used to be as much as you do but just because Percy returned doesn't mean everything will just go into place" he reasoned but I wasn't having it. I _know_ Percy can change everything back…

"We never lost hope _Peace._ You and I both know that the campers have started to lose faith but the council never lost hope. Why start now? We have real live hope now C- _Peace"_ I cursed incoherently when I almost slipped his name.

"Careful _Light"_ he warned

"Sorry it's just" I tried

"I know… but we can only do much" he sighed "We both know whose decision matters most"

"I know that!" I snapped before sighing "I just miss how things used to be… I miss _her…_ " I whispered quietly

" _Light"_ he started but we got cut off when Percy came out from the entrance.

Hazel's POV

"I'm coming home…" I heard Percy state to himself and then he passed through the mirror.

I felt nervous. We were about to enter the Greek camp. I felt Frank grab my hand to soothingly and I gave a nod of thanks. Reyna stood in front of the legion and visibly took a deep breath.

"Let's go" she said firmly and we all headed inside the mirror.

When I stepped through the mirror all I saw was a bright light and closed my eyes. When I opened them, I gasped at the new scenery. We were no longer in the dark woods and instead, we were in the middle of nowhere. Wherever you look, all you would see are meadows and trees, the only sign leading to possible life was the long silver marble path heading to where I assume the arena of the Greeks was. I moved forward as more Romans started filling in. I knew the ranks were broken the minute we stepped into the mirror. The cohorts still remained together but they were no longer in order. The Amazons led by Reyna's sister stuck together and made their way to the front.

I spotted Octavian scowling with crossed arms in front of first cohort and could only imagine him cursing in his head. I pushed my way through the crowd and met Frank with the rest of the gang in front of the legion. Reyna and Percy stood in front of us talking to the two council members, _Light_ and _Peace._

"Nervous?" I heard Gwen ask from beside me

"Aren't you?" I countered playfully and she chuckled

"A bit" she admitted "Not looking forward to meeting the rest of the Greek children of Trivia though. I almost got cursed earlier after all" she pointed out

"You'll make it and if you don't, we'll make sure your shroud's pretty" Dakota said from behind us. I held back a laugh when Gwen hit him upside the head.

"Percy said the Greeks were friendly, maybe they won't kill you; well, the other Greeks won't" Bobby interrupted making Gwen hit him too.

"Gwen stop hitting them" Frank scolded while laughing lightly "Come on, I'm worried about meeting my Greek half-siblings, focus on meeting yours" he added. He had a point. They were children of war, Frank got along quite well with the children of Mars but according to Percy, the children of Ares, the Greek counterpart of Mars, were way more different and way more violent.

"He's got a point you know" I heard Lizzie and Heather say in unison. I couldn't blame them either; Lizzie was judged just by her powers earlier. As for Heather, she still needed practice with her magic and it was obvious she was worried about judgement. Her Greek half-sisters Lou Ellen, the senate member, and Raven, the girl from the Argo, were obviously powerful.

We talked so much about the topic that we didn't realize, the leaders had finished talking.

"Romans!" Reyna bellowed making everyone silent and stiff "Everyone stick together, for each cohort, young ones from ages 9 to 12 are in the middle, everyone above 21 in the back and everyone 13 to 21 in front. Fifth cohort, you still stay in front. Now, off we go. Always remain on the path. No detours, this isn't our camp" she clarified before we all started moving

We were all silent at first but the silence was broken by the curious youngsters and soon enough, everyone else started chatting about what's waiting. I could make out the shadowy form of a huge arena far away from us. A strong radiation of power coming from the arena can be felt all the way from here. Worry filled me. Percy alone radiated power, but a whole arena full of Greeks that could possibly be just like him? It made me think that if we made a wrong move, we were as good as dead. And that was saying something.

As we kept moving, 3 screams were suddenly heard making everyone stiffen. We all looked towards the direction the screams came from and saw Dakota, Bobby, and Octavian… hanging upside down?

All three were being held by vines as they hanged from a tree. Some of the Romans stifled laughs while the others just looked disbelieved. Reyna however didn't look pleased.

"Who did this?" Reyna demanded

We heard a groan of frustration and turned to _Light_ who did a face palm while _Peace's_ shoulders were shaking as he stifled laughing.

"I thought we told them to behave" _Light_ said in annoyance

"This is them we're talking about _Light"_ a strong male voice

We all turned to see a huge, built figure head our way. It was definitely male. He was tall, and you could see his muscles through his armor, if you look at his eyes, you could see dark brown eyes that had small tints of amber that resembled flames. He wore full armor with a helmet on, a sword was sheathed at his side and a shield was strapped on his back.

"You're here _" Light_ breathed out

" _Light, Peace."_ The guy greeted

"What are you doing here?" _Peace_ asked

"Checking on you. You should've been close by now" he scolded lightly

"Why are you guys in such a hurry?" _Light_ crossed her arms

"The other 4 haven't arrived yet. Another thing, _Wrath's_ little patience is running thin" he answered before turning to the 3 Romans who were still hanging upside down.

He went closer and examined the vines that held each one and pulled out his sword. He easily cut the vines that held Dakota and Bobby but left Octavian alone. He picked up something from the vines and went to stand next to the two council members.

"What about me Greek?!" Octavian yelled

"Watch who your yelling _Roman" Light_ sneered

"He's a council member too" _Peace_ warned making Octavian shut up. The guy didn't seem affected though and just looked at Octavian.

"The vines that held the other two were just pranks. The vines that held you is a trap" the guy explained briefly

"What's the difference?" Bobby asked

"The vines that were used as a prank can easily be cut and unraveled. The vines used as a trap on the other hand, that's made by magic or power. Actually, by the looks of it, it was meant for you Jackson. Welcome back by the way and lastly, I'm _Craft,_ member of the Camp-Half Blood Council" the guy said in a monotone voice as he raised a piece of paper.

"What?" Percy said dumbfounded

"The writing on the paper says 'I hate you Perseus Jackson from, Danielle' so unless there's another Perseus Jackson then it's for you" the guy said flatly as he read the paper aloud before handing it out to Percy who snatched it with disbelief

Percy groaned loudly "Danielle hates me"

"No she doesn't. She's definitely mad at you but she doesn't really hate you" _Light_ interjected

Percy looked at her "How do you know?" he asked

"Emotions are my thing" _Light_ shrugged

"Hold on, knowing so much about emotions, using charmspeak… you're a daughter of Venus aren't you?" Reyna suddenly asked making _Light_ freeze before chuckling

"I was afraid nobody would catch on" _Light_ said amusedly "I'm a daughter of _Aphrodite"_ she corrected softly

"What about me?!" Octavian screeched making all heads turn to him

"You're just gonna have to wait for help. Danielle's a strong girl and got loads of practice with her powers. After all, she was trained by _Rose_ , as for the two pranks a while ago, I can't believe Cabin 11 would do this" _Light_ grumbled

"Who's _Rose?"_ Hylla asked

"She's a council member that has the power to control plants. Actually, she's our best in that category" _Light_ answered

"She's a daughter of Ceres then? Or in Greek terms, Demeter right?" Frank asked and the three council members nodded

"That's why we got help. By the way, _Light,_ you can't stop Cabin 11 from playing pranks but we swear it wasn't from them this time" a new voice came. I turned my head to see two figures, tall, built and obviously male, heading towards us. Like the rest of the council, both wore full armor with swords sheathed at their sides. They both shared the same blue eyes that had mischievousness hidden slightly and they both gave the vibe that you should watch your stuff or else it'll disappear.

"Everyone meet _Thief_ and _Trick_ , also members of the council" _Light_ introduced the newcomers before turning to them "How are you sure it's not from Cabin 11?"

"Come on _Light._ This is too average for someone from Cabin 11, even the young ones from Cabin 11 cabin can do better than this" the guy – _Thief –_ scoffed

"Besides, we know who did this. It was from Cabin 20, one of the young ones to be exact" the other guy – _Trick –_ added

"Why would they do this?" _Light_ asked in disbelief

"Well, when Lou entered the arena fuming, it didn't take long for everyone to know the story from when Raven got into an argument with a Roman, the Roman trying to hurt Raven, and then Lou going all protective sister" _Thief_ answered "Some of the young ones got affected so they sneaked out of the arena and planned the prank, remember, they can't use magic that well yet so they obviously settled for a tiny trap"

The leaders nodded in understanding before Reyna broke the silence

"Can either of you get Octavian down?" Reyna asked the two who shook their heads

"No, but like we said, we got help" _Thief_ answered and pointed behind him

"I'll handle this" a female voice interrupted and I saw a tall girl heading towards us.

A few stray strands of curly hair the color of autumn leaves slipped out from her helmet. Her eyes were a lively deep shade of green that resembled shining emeralds. She wore armor but it was obvious she had a good figure. A sword was sheathed at her side while a knife stuck out from her one of her combat boots. I noticed how the plants around us suddenly looked healthier, the flowers suddenly bloomed, and the trees seemed to sway as if they were trying to bow down as she passed them.

The girl waved her hand and the vines that held Octavian loosened and gently put him back on the ground.

"I'm _Rose,_ member of the council. _Light, Peace, Craft,_ we need to get to the arena. Now." _Rose_ said urgently " _Truth_ and _Vision_ are waiting by the entrance. _Vision_ wants one look first. She says something about a dream I think and of course _Truth_ wants to make sure she's fine" she added and the leaders nodded.

It didn't take long until we were back to walking and heading toward the Greek arena. As we got close, I barely held a gasp at the sight. The arena was three times larger than the arena back at Camp Jupiter. Two figures stood at what looked like the main entrance. It was a boy and a girl by the structure.

"When you said you reconstructed, you didn't say how great you guys did" Percy said in awe and pride.

"Well we have great _architects" Rose_ chuckled but her voice was filled with pride.

When we arrived in front of the arena. I got a better look of the two people in front. Like everyone else, they wore full armor. The guy was tall and built. He was leaning against the arena wall as he watched his companion. A quiver of arrows was strapped to his back while he held two golden bows. A sword was also sheathed at his side as if for emergencies. The girl on the other hand, was walking back and forth in front of the guy. She was a bit tall and a few loose red curls escaped her helmet, like the guy, she had a quiver of arrows strapped to her back while what I assumed was her bow, was the other bow being held by the guy. She was throwing and catching a knife as she paced making me pale a bit. She didn't seem to care that it was a knife she was toying with. I can make out another knife sticking out from one of her combat boots too.

When the guy saw us, he immediately straightened up while the girl, who just finished pacing around, had her back to us.

" _Truth; Vision"_ the council members greeted in unison

" _Light. Peace. Craft. Rose. Thief. Trick."_ The guy – _Truth –_ greeted them one by one. The girl however, kept her back to us.

"My fellow council" she greeted, still not turning around.

"You said you wanted a close look right?" _Rose_ asked and the girl – Vision – gave a nod before straightening up and turning around.

"So, these are the Ro- " she started but gasped when she saw Reyna. Her knife fell from her hand with a loud clank.

I saw Reyna's eyes widen in shock before her eyes narrowed

"You" they both said in unison

"Your mother" _Vision_ breathed out, still in shock. Reyna's mother? But Reyna's mother is Lady Bellona…

 _Vision's_ eyes wandered to the Romans and she froze. She gripped her helmet and threw it off before the council members could protest.

She was pretty. She had red curly hair that ended at the middle of her back and misty green eyes that held a mysterious glint to them. She gave you the vibe that she knows everything about you just by looking at you, even things you don't know about yourself. Like everyone else, she carried authority and the stance of a warrior.

"Rachel" Percy gasped

* * *

 **AUTHOR'S NOTE**

Cliffhanger right THERE. When I was writing chapter 8 it became longer than expected and is _still_ being written so... there you have it… PART I. Anyways, Part II should be out in two weeks or less so just hold on because we're close to the real deal. Now, before I end this entire chapter how about a little teaser trailer as I show lines from unrelated scenes from the unfinished next chapter shall we?

 **Chapter 9 (Sneak Peak)**

"This is still my home"

"No!" _ yelled "You lost the right to call camp home when you decided to side with the Romans!" _ sneered

 **chap9-chap9-chap9-chap9-chap9**

"I'm sorry Reyna… I thought I would choose Rome but… _this_ is my home"

"If that's really your choice then fine. But you know what I thought? I thought the time we spent together was enough for you to choose staying with the Romans"

 **chap9-chap9-chap9-chap9-chap9**

"You've all changed! You've become cold! Heck you're almost _heartless!_ "

"Heartless?! No. _You_ are the one who changed. _You're_ the one who changed us!"

"And how exactly did I do that?!"

"It's because when you disappeared. You brought the heart of camp with you!"

 **chap9-chap9-chap9-chap9-chap9**

"Perseus"

"Annabeth" Percy gasped


End file.
